


Alphabet

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Different Magic World, Alternate Universe - Faeries, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Crack, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Gore, Groundhog Day, Hangover, Illnesses, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Sentinel/Guide AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, different ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of oneshots, one per letter. Subjects vary but the pairing remains the same; Natsu/Gray and Gray/Natsu.<br/>Each chapter will have the appropriate warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything or make any profit. I just write for fun.  
> Betaed by DLZdimension. Thank you so much, my dear. =)  
> Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Note/Warning: AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is ending and Gray has an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by DLZdimension. Thank you so much, my dear. :)
> 
> Note/Warnings: AU.

**A - Angel**

As the world was engulfed by flames and dust Gray felt his legs weaken under him. Without noticing it, he found himself fallen to his knees, pain radiating from them as they had impacted heavily on the hard cement.

It was… it was over.

The world was coming to an end and he only could _watch_ as it happened.

Grey permeated the world and Gray couldn’t see beyond the thick glass pane through which luminosity came. Above him there was a hole in the ceiling – through which he had just fallen earlier. He leaned forward, his hands curling on the rough cement as if he was attempting to dig them through it. His breath was coming in harsh wheezes as a gripping fear caught him. His beloved cold wasn’t acting as it should – as something that he knew and used – but instead as a crippling vice that wouldn’t let him go until he was crushed.

“No…” he let his head tilt forward and shook it in disbelief. “No, it can’t be. I can’t have-“ His voice failed him and he squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t have just started the end of the world…” he admitted to himself in a whisper.

The crunch of gravel made Gray focus in something beyond his disbelief.

“Yes you did.”

A voice startled him into sitting back on his haunches and look around in search of his interlocutor.

To his right a pink haired young man dressed in a black coat was standing. His face was politely neutral and he was looking into Gray’s direction but Gray had the feeling that he was seeing something else, beyond him.

“What do you mean-“ he started to say in a snarl, fury coursing through his limbs in a way that startled Gray shut. “Who the fuck are you anyway?” Gray asked in a terse tone as he scrambled up while leaning against the glass surface before him.

“Me? Nobody. Well, I’m someone you called upon. One of the many…” the other said nonchalantly.

“One of the many-?” Gray asked in shock as he looked out the window.

An explosion disturbed the dull greyness on the outside, coupled with an orange flash that made Gray squint. He turned towards the other.

“And now, what does this mean?”

“To everything that has a beginning, there must be an end…” the other said distractedly, a large ball of fire forming in his right hand.

“What’s that-?” Gray started asking before a colossal noise shook the entire building and large chunks of ceiling started falling down. He felt heat overhead and when he looked up the fire conjured by the other was burning above and protecting him from the debris that threatened to fall on him. It consumed everything and remained above Gray until the building had stopped shaking and there was no risk of anything falling anymore.

“Why did you do that?” Gray asked, voice tight.

The pink haired one beamed at him and approached leisurely.

“You’re needed. Come on.” And he extended his hand to Gray, who was still kneeling.

Gray gulped as he looked at the hand and then at the other man. With a slightly tremulous hand he grasped the other’s and was hoisted up. In that moment a sudden brightness filled the room, coming from the other and making Gray shield his eyes with his free hand. It was coming from the pink haired one.

A scorching hot touch on his shoulder brought Gray’s body aflame and he knew no more.


	2. B - Blister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by DLZdimension.
> 
> Note/Warnings: Ilness.

Seeing the wall of green flames coming towards him had Gray ducking to the ground for cover. He managed to dodge the first wave, but was caught unaware by the speed at which the second wave came.

It hit Gray dead on. A big cloud of vapor formed, the fire eating away at the protective layer of ice Gray had created to protect himself. It acted fast. Too fast and before long the fire had gotten to Gray.

Heat as he never had encountered – and that was quite something given his usual fights with Natsu, the dumb fire mage – hit him, searing at his skin. Gray managed to put his arms up, protecting his face but it was too hot, the flames consuming Gray and burning his skin until his body was screaming at him.

A silky coolness surrounded Gray, then. Giving him his much needed relief and with it the calming embrace of oblivion.

#

Seeing Gray pale and lying down in the small cot, among the white linens, at the infirmary didn’t sit well with Natsu. Nor did the bandages that currently covered most of his friend’s body, making it so that his sickly pale face was nearly the only skin visible.

Natsu was pacing alongside the corridor that led to the infirmary, his aggravation having him being thrown out of the room just moments before. But it wasn’t just aggravation that churned within him. There was also a good amount of guilt. He was remembering when they got to Gray, him lying on the floor sodden wet from Aquarius’ attack. His skin was angry red.

Natsu saw red when he saw that his friend was down and hurt.

He turned around towards the enemy and did quick work of defeating him, hurrying towards where his friends were surrounding Gray’s prone figure. They had turned him to his back very carefully and now the girls were discussing the best way to move him to a safer place. Natsu nodded to them and knelt, one hand extending to touch the other on a piece of skin that wasn’t burned or showed blisters already. However, as he touched Gray something strange happened. Before his own eyes the skin changed. Drying and crinkling and then filling with fluid. All in a matter of seconds.

When they finally had taken Gray to their inn room, Wendy quickly set to work on taking care of the ice mage. Alas, there was something else in the flames that had the blisters actively resisting healing magic.

The blue haired mage tried her best but Gray just didn’t respond the way he was supposed to.

They went back to the guild and Gray was placed in the infirmary. He was given a potion to sleep and poultices were rubbed on his body. They did help…

Then, Wendy had told them that the blisters were magical and they were draining Gray. Both from his health and magic. She had been trying to counteract that but, so far, her efforts had been for naught.

Gray was on the razor’s edge.

As Natsu mused about this, the door opened and a somber Lucy exited the room. Natsu tilted his head slightly at her, questioning, but the only reply was a headshake by the blonde.

Natsu punched the wall, not noticing the bits of plaster falling around his fist. Too many thoughts coursing through his mind. But, above all, he couldn’t believe it.

It _couldn’t_ be.

 


	3. C - Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can make your best discoveries on a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Note/Warnings: AU, different ages, gen

Rain poured mercilessly over the city, bathing the world in grey and darkness.

Natsu was walking him, going at a leisurely pace. His head was ducked down while the rain battered down on him, soaking his hair – his usually vibrant pink spikes were laying down, plastered against his skull in a bleak, darker tone. He paused to adjust the grip on his backpack and his light jacket. The rain was unrelenting and kept pounding down the deserted streets. Only a few cars passed on the streets, almost as if even they were reticent about braving against nature. And the area was a calm one too…

Natsu was almost home.

Home where he could feel dry again, where his father would have left him some food ready despite him not being there. Yes, it was Tuesday today – Igneel had a shift that would only end at six in the morning.

And Natsu… Natsu had to study. They were going to have a test on the following day. _Geography_. He grumbled a bit before burrowing a little more into his sodden clothes.

Natsu kicked a small stray stone and grumbled some more.

First it had been the disaster during sciences’ class and then the argument with Gajeel who thought that just because he was in a more advanced class – he was just a year older! – he knew _more_. Natsu didn’t like it. And then, he didn’t like the rain either. He liked rain, sure, but this rain had been going for too long… And it just made Natsu’s fifteen minutes’ walk home miserable.

A while later Natsu started hearing the noise of a vehicle. Soon after, the while lights followed and Natsu glanced distractedly towards the road, where the car would be passing soon. And then, he saw something that made him look back. There was something… a blue mass of sorts, curling in the middle of the road.

At first he just shrugged it off, it’s probably some kind of debris or something a person lost but, before his eyes, Natsu saw that it was a small blue cat. That was in the middle of the lane where the car was going to pass, soon. Natsu started to run, the slippery ground underfoot managing to hinder the situation. Natsu stepped into the road and lifted his hands, while he yelled at the driver to stop. He threw himself so that he was kneeling over the little fur ball. There was a loud screech that provided from the tires, before the car stopped at a scarce distance from Natsu.

A door was pushed open and a dark haired man emerged from within the car.

“Shit! Are you alright?” he asked Natsu, agitated.

“Yes-“ Natsu brought the fur ball closer to his chest and made to get up. Gentle hands helped him.

“Look, kid, I don’t know what went through your head but you just _don’t_ step into the middle of the street with cars passing.”

Natsu looked up and threw him a ‘ _do you think I’m stupid?’_ look.

“I know that.” He said through gritted teeth. “But you were going to run over this cat and I had to do something.” He remarked.

The man relented.

“Okay, true, I didn’t see the cat. But don’t do that again. The outcome might be a very different one.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Natsu said, turning and starting to walk back to the sidewalk and home, or, attempting to.

“Hey. Where are you going? We should go to a hospital for them to check you.”

“No need. I‘m fine. You didn’t touch me and my dad’s a doctor.” And with that Natsu turned on his heel and headed towards home, the cat cradled inside his jacket. When he got to his street he fastened his step, the beckoning of a dry place overwhelming once again.

Once inside, Natsu hurried to take off the sodden clothes and let them on a pile on the bathroom’s floor. He grabbed towels to dry himself and the cat. He did quick work on drying himself, his focus on the little thing that was burrowing in a fluffy towel. He picked the cat up and after attempting to take most of the moisture, bundled him in another towel and placed him on his bed. He turned and put on some pants and a t-shirt. And then went back to looking at the cat. He sat in front of the towel, from where eyes had been following him moving. He assessed the cat. It looked much better now that he was in a warm place. Natsu reached towards it, as if to scratch him behind the ears. After a small pause, the cat allowed and closed his eyes in delight.

“Now you’re feeling better, huh?” the pink haired one asked, fingers attempting to smooth the fur. “You’re happier...” he paused and grabbed the kitty. “You know what? Despite everything, you made this day all better. I’m feeling happy now.” He paused and a large grin stretched his lips. “And that’s just what I’m going to call you, Happy.” He placed the cat on his lap and started petting it. The cat purred. “Now, let’s hope that things go smooth and I’m allowed to keep you… but I think I will. And, you know what?” he paused to tap his finger lightly on the cat’s nose. “I think that you’re going to continue to make my days happy.”

Happy gave a tiny mewl in reply and licked the tip of the finger that was in front of him before shimmying away from Natsu’s hands and falling on the bed which he started to explore before settling on top of the pillow and curling upon it.

Natsu laughed and let himself fall back on the mattress. He held his hands under his bed and looked at the cat, smile never leaving his face.

It was going to be okay.

 


	4. D – Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a point where the limit's reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Note/Warnings: Death

It comes unexpectedly, you don’t even notice it at first but, after some time, you realize that it was too much.

One attack too strong.

One hit too many.

And your body doesn’t take it anymore.

At first it is wave after wave of pain, rippling over your body, spreading throughout your nerve endings in such an overloading way that you can barely comprehend it.

Pain keeps throbbing on your limbs as you fall. It was to be expected that you would feel something; the pointy rocks, the gravel and litter that are piling on the ground. But you don’t feel a thing. Only what’s going inside your body.

You look up towards the grey mists that envelop everything. Will you be found? Your breath stutters past your lips, wispy little clouds that get lost amongst the grey overhead before long.

The pain grows, builds up until it reaches a point where it just… stops.

Your eyes widen slightly for the pain has gone. Logically you know that it makes no sense. It shouldn’t have decreased but – oh.

Oh… the numbness.

Your eyes close in what could appear to be resignation _but_ you’re not the kind of person to go down without a fight, are you?

Yes… you still want to fight but there isn’t a single drop of anything resembling energy to allow you movement. The numbness is all-consuming and it’s ironic that you, an ice mage who’s used to very cold temperatures, are being enveloped by this cold, so similar to any other you’ve already weathered.

There is movement and your eyes open, just the slightest bit.

There is Natsu.

He looks a little rough for the wear; his hair is singed and he has a nasty bruise comprising the left side of his face. He looks frantic and his lips are moving yet, you can’t hear a thing.

Your eyes close – since when has it become so difficult to maintain them open? – but he shakes you roughly. Or, at least you admit that it is roughly given the way your vision is moving, once your eyes open.

He grabs you but you can’t yet decipher the movement of his lips.

_It’s okay_. You want to say, a true euphemism and you both know it. But, the only thing that you probably manage is a grimace.

Your time is up.

And there’s nothing you can do about it.

An insurmountable weight pulls your eyelids down and the numbness finally spreads out everywhere, freezing your being and tightening around you.

And then, there’s only darkness.

 

 


	5. E – Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion can uncover hidden secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Note/Warnings: slash hints

The acrid scent of smoke reached Natsu’s nostrils.

The fire mage knew that the others were counting on him, they were doing their part of the plan. And now he had to do his.

After he crushed this fucking asshole who kept smirking at him. Even when half of his ugly mug had been punched black.

Natsu did enjoy a good fight but sometimes these assholes were an annoyance. Especially when he was in a hurry to take down the lunatic’s flying fortress. Natsu didn’t want to think about where he was at the time…

So, the more pressing matters, get rid of the ugly and then get inside the control room – he wasn’t the only one headed that way but he better be the first to be able to do some clean-up.

Despite what Lucy complained, Natsu did a good job at some kinds of cleaning-up. However, first things first, time to deal with beauty-with-a-black-eye.

“Even if you surpass me, I’m sure that you’re going to be stopped.” Said the other before having a sudden coughing fit and spitting out a couple of teeth.

“I might be stopped but in the end we’re going to stop this whole thing.” Natsu replied before rushing towards the other, willing that he could be doing with his fists ablaze.

The exchange at first seemed to be going easily but then daggers started to appear from underneath the other man’s cloak and being thrown at Natsu like a wave. Natsu took cover behind a bunch of crates and half-twisted large pipes. He then decided to push the crates so as to make the whole tower collapse. The beauty-and-the-dagger was laughing and saying things on how he had the upper hand and how everything – and everybody – would go _boom_ if Natsu so much as ignited a spark at the place we was at.

Well, the crates would probably take care of the blabbermouth, it was a matter of waiting after the final push.

When the dust settled somewhat, Natsu hurried inside.

Unfortunately for his plans, both Erza and Gray had already arrived and taken care of the people inside the control room. Both the other mages had turned to look at the fire mage as he headed to them. They continued their conversation, leaning over the large console that was on the centre of the room.

“So, what’s the plan?” Natsu said finally with a big smile.

“Lucy and Wendy are downwards, they managed to make the fire be contained and, well, give us time.” Said Erza as he frowned. “I think that Eitoh left the scene and took it with him.”

“What? But in that case this whole thing is going to fall!”

“Yes, and from what we saw we’re over populated area – can’t say which town yet – so we can’t let it crash on the ground.” Gray added.

“And what do you want to do?” Natsu looked around.

“Get all the people and take them to that emergency plane-o-form.” Erza said in her no-nonsense way.

“But Erza, it’s too many people. That thing isn’t going to hold up with all the weight.” Gray shook his head.

“Happy and Charle are here with us. They can help stabilize it.” Erza reassured. “And then we have Wendy channel the air while Natsu ignites a flame. Hopefully it will be enough to reach temperatures that are able to consume everything.”

“In either case, we need to hurry and get everyone ready.” Natsu said, starting to feel antsy, his breathing starting to catch slightly in his throat.

“Let’s do it, quick.” Erza stated.

Before turning, Natsu looked at the tube that he now noticed that was sprouting from the underside of the console.

‘So much piping… it’s like they’re everywhere…’ the fire mage mused. Then he gasped and looked at Gray who hadn’t moved yet either.

“The pipes.”

“What?” Gray asked, confused.

“There are pipes everywhere. If we find one then maybe we can be at some distance.”

“Ah!” Gray caught on. “Making it safer for you to ignite this thing. Great idea, flame breath!” Gray said as he clapped Natsu on his shoulder before heading after Erza.

“Let’s do it, then.” Natsu nodded to himself before rushing after his friends.

#

The getting all the people aboard the emergency thing took a little longer than expected and all the mages were cursing under their breath as they were reaching what Wendy considered the limit zone of safety.

With Wendy’s help (and a lot of encouraging and focus from both dragonslayers), Natsu had thrown his flames into a tube entrance, having to feed it for a little while to make sure that their plan would be successful. He’d had some jibes from Gray in regards to ‘maintaining his flame’ but he’d ignored him though that had earned Gray a stern look from Erza and a few snickers from Lucy.

As the contraption caught fire, a bunch of explosions started being set off, all with varying intensities. For the most Wendy had soldiered on and had created a small barrier and it protected them but then, there came the big explosion – the core of the airship.

Natsu felt his feet being knocked from underneath him and he felt himself falling. Thankfully he landed on something that wasn’t as unforgiving as the wooden boards. He heard a small ‘oof’ being breathed into his ear but only slightly getting his bearings back – a feat in and on itself – did Natsu turn to see in what he’d landed.

The first thing he noticed were some lips that were moving but his earing wasn’t fully back on so he lifted his head to end up looking into Gray’s eyes. Gray was holding his arms, unconsciously no doubt, and Natsu was laying between his opened legs. To boot, Gray wasn’t wearing a shirt!

Natsu jumped up as if he’d just been stung and couldn’t help but blush. He risked a glance at the other mage and say him in the same predicament, consciously not looking nowhere near Natsu as he stood.

Then he heard another snigger and turned to see Lucy with her barely there smirk.

‘Shit!’ Natsu’s mind blanked and even his motion-sickness seemed to have deserted him.

Lucy knew his secret.

He was absolutely fucked.

 


	6. F – Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't easy for dragonslayers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Note/Warnings: AU – different magic world, racism

The heavy rain that battered down hard at the town’s buildings had just stopped. The sky was still filled with dark clouds. It was as if the sky had just paused for a small reprieve before yet another wave of rain crashed over the town.

The inhabitants were safely indoors, for the most, and the few that had been unlucky not to find cover were the ones that were allowed to see the strange dance of Nature. Lights had been lit throughout Magnolia and they, with the golden glow, lit the atmosphere, making dust particles that the wind was blowing, glow.

However, for every lit area there was a dark interstice where darkness was deeper. It twisted and spread, engulfing whichever light managed to go through to them.

Said interstices weren’t vacant, no. a lower layer of society had occupied them; those the normal people frowned upon, those who had been pushed away by society and to whom few deigned to look.

So these outcasts lived in the fringes of society, among the trash and feeding off it. Still, even among them there were different standings. After all, one might have lost everything and become homeless but there was a large difference between _that_ and having dragon blood. The dragon slayers were few and had been marked, before being thrown back to a society that didn’t care for them and only showed contempt.

Natsu sat on the ground, in one of the tiny alleyways, huddling further into his cloak despite not feeling cold overall. The wetness was uncomfortable and he was tired. Tired of walking and huddling in dirty corners, having to root between garbage in hopes at finding food, tired of not being able to walk in the middle of the street with his head held high – no, that would only earn him a beating by the authorities.  He was tired of the filth that clung to him, of the large scar that ran down the left side of his face – payment for something he hadn’t done – or the hated tattoo that marked the right side of his neck or the grime that didn’t leave his skin and the bright yellow band that was locked on his left arm, presently well hidden under the tattered cloak. He had been deemed even more dangerous than his peers for not conforming with the rules.

Natsu closed his eyes and let his head tip back, brushing the wall. His stomach emitted a growl and in that moment, the side door to the building Natsu was facing opened. It was a youth – a couple of years older than him, at most – emerged. The stripe of yellow light bathed Natsu. The youth saw him but ignored him, hefting the large bag of trash with some difficulty.

The scent of food hit Natsu’s nostrils and he started getting up and heading to where the other guy was slowly, suspiciously, heading away from the garbage container. He threw ill-veiled hateful looks at Natsu. He paused, at around halfway of the track he had made and that prompted Natsu to go walk towards the garbage and rip the bag open; grabbing the succulent meat that was surrounded by peels and some rotting vegetables and fruit. Natsu grabbed the haunch of venison, feeling the fat and juices flow through his dirty fingers, but he didn’t care. This was the first food he had in the last three days and he was going to enjoy it. He was so famished that the words almost went through him.

“Tsk, dragonslayer,” said the guy, his face contorted with a sneer. “It’s thanks to the likes of you that things are the way they are.” He spat to Natsu’s cheek. “Go away, filth. We don’t need you here.”

Natsu cleaned his cheek to his cloak-sleeve before finishing the meat, ignoring the other. The youth didn’t like to be ignored so he grabbed a metal pipe and hit Natsu with t. the impact made the meat fall out of his fingers and land in a very muddy puddle. Natsu looked at the food and then, with an enraged yell grabbed the pipe, pulled it off and threw it away. He started crowding the other against the wall before a vicious pain spread through him. Natsu fell to his knees with a pained gasp. The other guy saw his chance and kicked him in the stomach before going back to the door and turning back at Natsu.

“You deserved that, filthy dragon slayer, trying to lift your hand at one of your masters.” The gloating words filled the alleyway long after the door was slammed shut.

Natsu lay curled on the ground, limbs trembling from the pain. That was the moment it started pouring down again.

‘Great, just great.’ Were Natsu’s last thoughts before he fell unconscious.

 

 


	7. G- Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers awake due to fairies' work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: AU – real fairies

Gusts of wind were blowing over the large field, making the grass undulate, the flowers wave and the trees’ leaves dance. As the sun was rising, little balls of light seemed to be running through the field, making the flowers open and that lead to them spreading out their sweet aroma, some pollen being stolen at the same time.

At first glance, one might think that the small golden light balls were an odd reaction from the light, a reflection of sorts.

However, things weren’t like that in reality…

#

“Team A, your sector’s not being awoken at the right time.” The no-nonsense voice said, echoing in the small pocket of vegetation. “Team B, wait for the signal. Spread out. Team C, slow down a few nylix. Alright, we’re ready.” The red-headed fairy, clad in a shiny grey armour-like outfit finally nodded, the sunlight started to hit her red and golden wings. She was holding a notebook in one hand and on the other she had a handful of shiny-gold binosur and she quickly handed it out to the members of each team. Then she waited while they did their part, spreading it out in the correct places.

Sun started reaching their quarter – the small noise of the previous patches of vegetation preceding it.

“At your stations.” She commanded before making a dive to the base of the flower nearby, seeing the others do the same. She twirled around it and flew upwards, the timing precise and according to the rules. “Okay, next!” She said before stepping on the tip of the flower’s petals, the bright yellow starting to unfold underneath.

The various teams were doing what they were meant to so, it was a good start of the work-day.

#

“Your team doesn’t hold a candle to the Solis team, as much as you try…” Natsu said teasingly, pink hair being a mess in front of his eyes due to the speed he was in. He touched the base of the flower nearby, seeing it raise majestically.

“Are you kidding? Team Glaciem all the way. At least we’re not all lazy-asses whose head is empty.” Gray shot back, diving after Natsu and giving a quick punch on the place where the peduncle broke the ground. He nodded absentmindedly and then stalked to stand in front of Natsu, cross his arms and growl, icy blue and silver wings fluttering briefly.

“Ah, I want to see you say that in front of Cana. She’ll break you like a talup and I’m going to laugh and get your slinrak. You worked pretty hard to get it, right?”

“You asshole. I’m the one who’s going to get the other slinrak – and then I’ll shove it in your face when I’m the team official.” Gray grasped at Natsu’s scarf before adding mockingly, “But didn’t you know that now we have a dress code?”

Natsu growled at him. It was a low blow and both knew it. Natsu started walking to him, red auris starting to appear around his fists.

“Hey! What do you sprouts think you’re doing?” Came the voice of the squadron captain. Both stood to attention. “Just because you’re the youngest members you can’t dally. Time to work.”

Natsu and Gray looked at her then at each other and sprung up, going to the next set of flowers that needed to awake.

“I’m going to get to team captain before you.” Natsu said and poked his tongue out.

“Ah, I’m going to get there before you.” Gray counteracted, giving a quick squeeze to the other’s shoulder as an apology before speeding upwards.

“No way. I got assigned to a team first, so I bet that the same’s going to happen for team captain.”

“What the-? You? Assigned first? No chance. I was first.” Gray let some ros drop on Natsu’s head, making him glare before it came in contact with the binosur and made his red, gold and magenta wings shine.

“You were both assigned at the same time, sprouts.” Said the red headed fairy, starting to massage her temple due to their bickering. “The Master said both of your names so, if I get so as much as another word from you, your next mission is going to be clean all the balnearia of the duifir – sans access to magic!”

That elicited a gulp and hurried nods from both fairies before they returned to their stations, still bickering in hushed tones.

No-one would say that they were best friends…

And so, it was the first morning that the new fairies joined the teams, setting the way how things would happen from then on and for a long time to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Nylix – measure of time that equates to 7 picoseconds.  
> Binosur – golden paste-like compound that is used in the first stage of awakening vegetation. Reacts really fast when in contact with the sun.  
> Talup – basically, a twig.  
> Slinrak – a badge of merit.  
> Auris – aura.  
> Ros – dew.  
> Balnearia – bathroom.  
> Duifir – house.


	8. H – Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you do when someone steals something precious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback's always a must. And this chapter has been sitting on my laptop for quite a while (three years, almost!) so, finally it's posted. Yay!  
> Note/Warnings: mpreg, violence, gore

The streets were filled with people. Too many, coming from every side. More people than it would be usual, even when Magnolia was in full blast celebrating one festival or another.

But it was too many people. Gray felt as if the fronts of the buildings were leaning towards him, caving in, taking the air away. Besides, Gray had a bad feeling. He didn’t always believe in those things but throughout the week and, especially during the morning, there had been bad omens. It was superstition, granted, but something like this… it was too much.

Something was going to happen.

And then, the argument. Stupid, knucklehead fire mage! He had to be so stubborn, even in a matter that concerned them both!

After a heated exchange, Natsu had left. Door slamming behind the slightly bumbling figure. Gray had followed but the other had already been absorbed, was already hidden among the throng of people filling the streets.

The ice mage ran to the guild, confident that he would get there before the other but then, after a long wait, Natsu didn’t appear.

This worried Gray. He alerted his friends and in no time they were spread out through the town – the search for the fire mage was on.

Gray ran, looking in every imaginable place he could think of. A restless energy filling his limbs until it felt that all he could hear was the tattoo of his heartbeat. But he was wrong. There was more he could hear.

The scream came and sliced cleanly through the din of the overfilling crowd. It was terrified, a layer of horror being conveyed clearly.

Gray froze. Nearly literally. For a moment it felt as if he had cast the Iced Shell.

He started running towards it. He might be wrong, oh, he wished he was wrong but that bad feeling intensified.

It was Natsu.

Some furious energy burst inside him and Gray started running, unbridled, not paying attention to who might step in his way. He came to a stop in front of an alley where some of his friends had already gathered.

Erza saw him and strode towards him, a grave air in her too pale complexion.

“Gray.” Her voice was low and tight, yet he could hear it clearly about the noise.

“Is it him? Erza, I…” he tried to make it past her but one of her hands curled around his bicep like a vice.

“Gray. It is bad. They went to get Wendy. Oh-“ The aforementioned mage was ushered to enter the alley, concern plainly writ on her face as she passed them. Still, she managed to throw an encouraging half-smile at Gray.

“She’s here.” Gray said calmly, his cool front set in place. He looked at her. “Erza, I need to be there. I have to see him.” He pleaded, words contradicting his previous façade.

Erza nodded gravelly, and started to lead him in.

It was darker in the alley but Gray could still see the signs of struggle and the thing he didn’t exactly register that was covering the walls.

And then, there he was.

He was spread out on the ground in a large puddle of blood. Broken. That was the only word that came to the ice mage’s mind. At the moment he had his eyes closed, skin pale as a sheet and lower… lower was the place where Wendy’s frantic movements and magic were focused. Gray couldn’t take his eyes off the brutally ripped flesh, the mess of Natsu’s entrails – some had been nicked or cut but bleeding profusely – and the lonely organ at the center, which had been savagely torn open.

Gray’s legs failed him, he was only upright because of Erza’s grip on him. He gasped, overwhelmed by the deep sense of grief at the loss.

The swollen bump on Natsu’s belly…

It was gone.

Their child was gone!

Forcefully ripped away from Natsu’s womb.

“No.” He said feebly, the cold grip of grief taking over him.

Gray stumbled in Natsu’s direction, falling to his knees in the puddle of blood and grasping blindly at one of the other’s hands.

Natsu’s skin had regained a little bit of colour and as he felt the sure grip his eyes fluttered and opened a little.

_Gray_. The chapped and bloodied lips formed the word and that stirred Gray into motion.

“Natsu! Open your eyes. Stay with me!” he said, unmindful of the people surrounding them. “You have to fight now.”

“I… tri-d…” the other said, pained.

Gray bit his lower lip and shook his head sadly.

“It doesn’t matter now. You have to fight now, stay awake. Stay with me.” _Don’t go_. The words unsaid hung heavily in the silence that settled.

Natsu nodded, imperceptibly, and as minutes passed, his wheezing breaths became gasps and heavy breaths to even out. Wendy looked completely drained but after these stressful moments she sat back on her heels and ran the back of her hand through her forehead to push back the hairs plastered to her forehead.

“I did all I could. Natsu is out of danger but…” she looked sadly to the marred skin on Natsu’s abdomen.

Natsu had passed out so Gray only nodded dumbly at his friend.

“Thank you.”

Things were arranged so that the mages were taken to the guild where Natsu went to occupy a bed in the infirmary.´

Gray had grown restless. Natsu was out of danger, yes, but the aftermath was going to be terrible to him. And to Gray too but, as the fire mage recovered, he was a man on a mission.

He _was_ going to get their child back.

 

 


	9. I – Igneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mentors returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: AU. Tres and Cuatro are characters I created on my other story, To be Careful in Missions. They’re mentors to Natsu and Gray. So this chapter may be considered o spin-off of sorts to TbC.

Gray opened his eyes and instantly went on alert, looking around and looking at the barren land.

What looked like grey rivers where deep magma still ran underneath, the red in stark contrast against the grey. Everything was grey, the ground was littered with clumps that looked like someone had ran their hand over a bowl of cream and then ran their fingers over a table top and adding little peaks at odd points. The sky was grey and there was a sense of stuffiness in the air that made it hard to breathe.

There was no sign of vegetation anywhere, dark fumes raising in the distance and being spread out against the sky, merging with it.

Gray felt like he couldn’t breathe. The overwhelming warmth falling over him like a lead blanket – one which he couldn’t remove.

But then, he heard a crunch, the sound of steps coming from behind him, and the more choking heat seemed to ease off a little. Gray looked back and there was Natsu, a grave expression over him as he first looked at Gray but then let his sight wander beyond the ice mage and into the land beyond. And right behind Natsu were Tres and Cuatro. Gray felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

He didn’t like this place. It was too hot and, to make it worse, sadness seemed to emanate from the land, as if being carried by the fiery currants of magma just below a thin crust.

“This is the land of the dragons, in the beginning of times.” The spell of silence was broken by Tres’ voice, the seriousness in her face making the three scars become all that more noticeable. On her side, Cuatro sighed a little and, shook his head slightly after looking at her. He punched her in the thigh, the most immediate area he could reach with his height. Tres looked down at him. “What? It _is_!”

“You need a little of tact, okay?” Cuatro pointed towards Natsu who was still as a stone.

Gray looked at Natsu and that stillness was too unnatural.

“Natsu?” he asked in a low voice, sweat prickling down his back. His fingers flitted to the buttons of his shirt unconsciously.

The Dragonslayer seemed to come out of whatever was happening to him and he caught himself, looking at Gray with strange, conflicted eyes.

“Igneel once told me about this place. There was a lot of turbulence at the time, many battles for power before settling.” Natsu nodded to himself, running his hand through his hair in an agitated move. “But I don’t see any reason for us to come here. Right?” he turned to their mentors and addressed them.

“It is necessary.” Tres said, striding to stand in front of their small group, incidentally standing over one of the magma currents. “He,” and here she pointed to Gray, “needs to learn everything. All the things Igneel taught you and you also have a whole lot of things that need to be learned.”

“But-!” Natsu tried to interject.

“No, Tres is right.” Cuatro said while stepping forward, an immense power swirling around him and making it easy to disregard his lack of height. “There is a lot that you don’t know and you need any help you can get for the difficult times that are coming ahead.”

“Difficult times?” Gray repeated, a mix of disbelief and worry slipping to the edges of his voice.

“Yes. You don’t really believe that this happened for no reason, do you? The bond?” Tres said in an airy voice. She had grabbed one dagger from one hidden pocket – it was the only answer that Gray could come up with – and was flipping it idly.

“How am I supposed to know?” Gray all but yelled.

“It is needed that you understand the beginning, it will aid you in tasks to follow.” Cuatro said.

At that moment a column of fire rose in the distance and a deep rumble resonated both on the ground and the air, shaking everything in between.

“They’re coming.” Natsu said breathlessly, his words nearly being swallowed by the overall commotion.

“It’s starting.” Tres told them, her smile filed with teeth and extremely feral. Gray noticed that, despite it all, there was some glee emanating off her.

“What the fuck is going on?” Gray yelled at last.

“The dragons.” Natsu said as he grasped tightly onto Gray’s arm. “They’re coming.”

 


	10. J – Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the green-eyed demon whispers on your ear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: Just a quick thing that popped into my mind. I don’t even… Dumbasses. -.-

It didn’t even start over anything really.

It just did.

One day Gray was looking distracted at Lucy and Natsu who were walking ahead of him, super close, heads together and giggling – just imagine! _Giggling_! – over one matter or the other.

It was an image that seemingly stayed with Gray, despite Erza’s questions and their own mission there.

It irked him.

Didn’t sit well, in the least, with him.

Extending his hand in a gentlemanly fashion so that Lucy could jump from the slightly tall crumbling wall and curling one arm around her waist didn’t help matters either.

Gray found himself grinding his teeth and had to consciously stop when he caught Erza’s attention. The red headed mage was looking at Gray somewhat quizzically but at one point Gray realized that she seemed to be hiding her amused smile.

_Why?_

_Why was she smiling?_

For that moment the question ran around his mind but suddenly there was a loud noise, one of the outer walls crumbled and they found themselves surrounded.

_Guess that I’ll have to worry about this later_... Gray had the presence of mind to think before he jumped into the fray and for some frenetic moments things got blurry.

#

It was the way that she leaned so much against Gray that made Natsu’s eyebrow twitch.

He didn’t have anything against her, no, the moments of animosity in regards to Juvia had began and ended with Phantom Lord.

_So, why this?_

Natsu threw a glare at Gray and Juvia who were sitting pretty close in a table near the wall, in a sconce where few light reached, sides plastered against each other. Natsu could even see how she had leaned so much that she was resting her head on _his shoulder_.

Oh, that just isn’t right!

Natsu took deep, measured breaths and curled his hand tightly over his fork, making it bend without nary any force. A small flame seemed to curl around his hand – but he only noticed this when Happy brought his attention to it.

Natsu caught himself and let go of the fork, hurrying to put it back in its original position.

“Natsu, are you okay?” Happy asked with concern.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s nothing.” Natsu waved him off, his eyes coming down to his place. He speared the fork on the meat with a little more force than necessary before bringing it to his mouth, chewing decidedly.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Erza asked as she set her dishes and mug on the table. She stood before Natsu, one hip cocked against the table. She obscured Natsu’s vision slightly, only allowing him to see Gray for a few moments. The ice mage had turned his head, his shirt having been lost somewhere along the way, and was seemingly speaking attentively at her, his hair obscuring the side of his face.

“No, no.” Natsu replied distractedly, trying to tilt his head to see more of the scene, unmindful that he was being really obvious in his actions to those close to him. “Sit, sit” the fire mage waved at Erza.

“Is there something interesting, out there?” Erza asked as she started turning in the direction Natsu was looking at.

“No! _Stop_!” Natsu all but hissed to make the older mage pause in her actions. The red headed mage looked unimpressed.

“Very well…” Erza said as she sat down, looking at her friend cautiously.

Natsu noticed her look and frowned, glaring at her when a small, smug, smile appeared on her lips.

“What?” he demanded.

“Hm?” Erza asked, innocently, cutting one piece of meat and eating it. “Did you want something?”

“I want to know why you’re smiling at me like that.” The fire mage asked testily.

Erza paused and leaned forward on her elbows, staring intently at him, lips in a firm line.

“You’ll find out about it, soon.” She finally replied, leaning back and resuming her eating.

“Wha-?! That’s not fair, Erza! I want to know what it is!” Natsu whined a bit, flopping on the table and, momentarily, catching a better view of the ice mage.

“Soon.” Erza said in a sing-song voice – which was something that, just, didn’t happen – and then ignored Natsu when he insisted about asking about the matter.

#

It didn’t take long for the situation that Erza had predicted to come to fruition.

It was during a mission, Natsu and Gray had become stranded from the rest of the team when the cave’s roof collapsed, making them be on one side while the others were on the other. Quickly they started to find a way out and, to pass time, some of the crazy soldiers that they’d fought. It would make time pass, at least.

“Tsk, of all the time for this thing to collapse, it had to be now.” Natsu grumbled as he threw some rocks away. He was pouting slightly as Gray had forbidden him from just punching a whole in the structure. “Instability in the whole structure, my ass.” He muttered under his breath. “Maybe you could help secure this place, then. Your magic must serve for something, ice brain.”

“What did I tell you? Didn’t you hear when Yerop said that one single shake and everything would go down?” Gray shook his head and let the rocks he had just taken fall to the ground, coming up with his forearm to clean his sweaty face.

“I bet that if you had Juvia here you’d let her use her powers.” Natsu grumbled as he sat down petulantly.

“What?” Gray stood dumbfounded, his wrist still pressed against his forehead. “What the hell are you talking about? I was just thinking that you would be grumbling because you got stuck here with _me_.”

“What about?” Natsu clapped his hands to get rid of some of the grime in them.

“…” Gray sat down, his eyes becoming obscured from the weak light that still lined the walls. “I’m not Lucy.” He said in a nonchalant way.

“I know that… And?” The fire mage was slightly thrown by the course of the conversation. He arched an eyebrow and asked, “But I can also say that I’m not Juvia.”

“I wouldn’t want Juvia to be in this place.” Gray waved him off.

“No? She and you, alone…” Natsu countered, leaning slightly forward.

“That’s ridiculous! More so I-“ Gray shut himself abruptly, clapping one hand over his mouth for effect.

“You’re not going to tell me you’re not interested, you’ve been all so lovey-dovey as of late. Always sitting in semi-hidden corners and such…” Natsu paused and tilted his head to the side, noticing Gray’s weird expression. “Are you okay?”

“You’ve been looking.” Gray answered, dumbfounded. “You wouldn’t notice that unless you’ve noticed. Have you been looking for something, hm?” Gray leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“M-me??” Natsu spluttered. “No! Nothing! It just happened and…” Natsu was starting to fidget a little.

“Come on. Spill.” Gray said, the ghost of a smile fluttering over his face.

Natsu crossed his arms, looked to the side and puffed out his cheeks.

“I was looking at you, okay?” he glared at Gray before looking to the side again. “Now shut the fuck up.”

“Even if I told you that I was looking right back?” Gray asked in an amused tone.

“Wha-!?” Natsu turned his head back sharply, staring wide-eyed at Gray.

“Yes, I-“ Gray was about to continue but that was when a hole was opened on the rubble. Voices emerged from it, breaking their moment.

“Are you alright?” Someone was saying from the other side.

“Yes, we’re fine!” Natsu was quick to assure. He looked at Gray before returning to his fidgeting.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Gray said as he gave a small squeeze to Natsu’s shoulder before standing and helping their friends enlarging the hole.

#

And talk they did.

 


	11. K - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night at the theater can be more than one bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: Silliness. This chapter is just crack.

“No.” Natsu said vehemently. “I don’t accept to play this character.”

“But why?” Came the too calm answer from Erza. “You accepted to come to this mission and so you’ll do it.”

“But-!”

“No ‘but’s or anything. There was a raffle, and you got that character.” Erza continued in a serious tone but, Natsu couldn’t help but notice, exchanging a meaningful look with Lucy who – the traitor – was pretending not to be there. “Do you think that I want to play the old king?”

“Or that I want to play the peasant that becomes a tree? I’m going to be a tree!” Lucy nearly shrieked. “You’re going to play the princess, Natsu!”

“Exactly!” The fire mage shot out. “Me, a princess?” he threw his hands in the air. “I don’t want that. And, especially, I don’t want that end. Or,” he made a face, “the prince…”

At this he got two sets of giggles. He glared at his friends.

“Yes… the prince…” Lucy said in between small fits of giggles. “You’ll be… fine. Haha…”

“I don’t see your problem, Natsu.” Erza said in a serious tone despite not having her giggling under control either. “All the characters were given randomly. It’s not our fault that you and Gray landed the couple.”

“Don’t!” Natsu hid his face in his hands. At least he was only being currently teased by Lucy and Erza. If Gray were here with them the fire mage might just end up in a brawl on the set and he didn’t need to land in more hot water than he was in already, metaphorically speaking.

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Lucy consoled him. “You’ll be cute, and the two of you look hot together.”

“Wha-!?” Natsu stared dumbfounded at her. He threw his hands up and left, disquiet filling him. He pretended not to hear their laughs.

#

“Do you think that it’s going to work?” Lucy asked, a big smile still on her lips.

“I think so. Those two are such blockheads that they’ve been pinning after the other for ages and haven’t done anything yet.” Erza said with a sigh. “We needed to do something.”

“But… how about Juvia?” Lucy inquired, grabbing one of the boxes with costumes and leaning against the counter.

“Don’t worry.” Erza smiled. “We had a long chat and she realized that she had put these feelings of gratitude in the same place as love and mixed some things. Then she told me that, secretly, she found the _dance_ of sorts that those boys have going _cute_.”

“She didn’t!” Lucy said with a large grin.

“Oh, she did.” The red headed mage was grinning back. “And she’s going to help us.”

#

“I’m not going there or doing that scene!” Natsu all but hissed as he tried to compose his wig.

He was fuming. The wig was super heavy and appeared to squeeze his head (and where did they go find a teal wig, seriously?), then the dress was very puffy, the light pink corset was tight and the vaporous skirts curled around his legs (he’d already had a few scares with tripping, and that was without speaking of the heels!) and on top of it all, he still had to remember his lines – and doing the _deed_. By mutual accord, he and Gray hadn’t rehearsed the scene integrally but, how awkward would that be, acting the whole thing _for the first time_ right in front of the audience?

Because it wasn’t just the guild that had come to watch the play. No, it was the whole of Magnolia and wasn’t that just _great_?

Natsu knew how to keep a level head in moments of stress but the current moment went beyond stressful. He didn’t know how to act!

Besides, there were a few other… _reasons_ … and he didn’t exactly want to think of it so he was just getting very stressed and panicking like there was no tomorrow. Which, might not be…

And then he had to see the secret smiles, the whole air of smug amusement coming from Lucy and Erza and some of his other friends! At least Gray seemed to be taking things stoically and so he hadn’t had as much teasing as feared. Not that he feared the teasing, no, he would always get as good as he got but this whole train of thought and reasoning wasn’t exactly helping calming him.

“You are going there and doing that scene!” Erza countered, batting his hands away from where they were nearly tearing at the outer skirt. The sheerness of the lilac as well as the sparkle of the fabric did made one want to touch it. “Things are going so well. And it’s opening night.” She stroked the red beard adorning her face, her free hand resting calmly at the sword she had on her side.

“Tche. You say that because you’re allowed to wear armour. The only things you have that are different are the cape and the crown, as well as the beard.” Natsu nearly pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. “But me, look at me!” he nearly whined. “I’m awful!”

“If you stopped fidgeting with the clothes maybe you’d be better, no?” Erza remarked. “At least you’re better than Lucy. It can’t be easy to move inside that tree-costume.” They both paused to watch what was happening on stage.

&&

_“No, milord. We’ve fallen under the curse.” The tree-person was saying in a woeful voice. “Everything was well but one day, all of a sudden, all of our riches disappeared and people all around the land became the most unthinkable things.”_

_“So, what were you?” the prince asked, placing one hand over his sword’s handle._

_“I… wasn’t anything much, just a simple peasant, tending to my land and family.” The tree seemed to twitch, what seemed to be a blue squirrel coming from the branches and leaves. “Ah, this squirrel used to be my beloved cat. We did gain many boons, we did.”_

_The squirrel returned to the protection of the foliage._

_“And what can I do to help?” The gallant prince asked._

_“Lift the curse, save the princess. She has been encased in the adamas, being the source of both the curse and its cure…”_

_“Very well.” The prince nodded._

&&

_The crunch of the adamas under his fist was as satisfying as its jagged buts were cutting. Blood was flowing down his arm, soaking his shirt and ripped coat. Not that it was surprising, given the lot of hurdles he’d gone through to get to this place, the prince had gotten quite a lot of wounds._

_Dark eyes were following his movements, still encased on the sharp (yet sparkling) material. There was curiosity in them._

_The prince let his trusty sword fall to the ground with a hollow_ clang _and plunged his other hand inside the adamas case. The pain was sharp and raised up his arms, seemingly becoming a living creature that thrived in hitting his insides. The prince took a pained gasp as he went deeper. He knew that he had to be stubborn and reach the princess. Her hair was silvery, and it was odd and contrary to what he’d been told._

‘Are you here to finally free me?’ _he heard in his mind_.

_“Yes. You remember me.” He said through gritted teeth._

‘I do.’ _Her eyes closed_.

_And at that moment, the prince caught her hand._

_Instantly there was a flash of light and all of the adamas burst with an immense noise. The prince was thrown back, landing on his ass and hands, slipping backwards due to the slickness of his blood. When he dared to open his eyes again it was to see that the whole case of adamas had disappeared and the princess was standing and looking at him, long hair flowing down over her shoulders and teal once again._

_“You’re here.” She said before crumbling down._

_The prince hurried to her side, helping her sit up and staring intently to her eyes._

_“I’m here. Don’t go. Remember what we talked about?” he asked in a frantic tone. “Bring back the nature, bring back the water. Remember?”_

_“Yes… I… but, where’s my father?” she was slightly confused._

_“Don’t you remember what you promised me?” he finally asked, hands tightening over hers, before his right hand came to cradle her cheek._

_“I promised you something, I remember.” She suddenly seemed to freeze before brusquely grabbing his coat and giving a quick tug. The prince fell slightly off-balance and his lips crashed against the princess’. She made a strange noise before catching his lower lip between her teeth. He quickly paid back in kind, slipping his tongue inside_ his mouth, the hand cradling his cheek slipping back to cradle his head, knocking the wig out of place and making pink spikes of hair emerge.

The whole room was silent.

#

“Told ya!” Erza said smugly from where she was sitting in backstage. She alongside with a few other female mages were sitting and had a clear view from the scene on stage.

“You did! But I never imagined that they would start making out in the middle of the stage, in the middle of a scene, in front of _everybody_!” Mirajane said between little excited squees.

“We’re good…” Lucy nodded to herself, earning more nods from the little group.

“Nobody can do anything against our little team.” Juvia said, despite being nearly melting at the sight of the two mages.

“Yes! And now the questions is, who can we matchmake next?”

“Ohhh, I know!”

They all turned and started murmuring. Glancing at the stage every now and then, of course.

 


	12. L – Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to see your friend in such dire situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: injury

“Come on, you dumbass! You’re not going to give up on me here, are you?” Gray all but yelled, trying to make Natsu come to, having already done all he could to stop Natsu from bleeding out. It didn’t bode too well that the team had been separated (though they had been torn apart, more accurately) and that their injuries were grave already.

Things had only just began, for fuck’s sake!

And Natsu – who had been whisked away at some point – had ended up on the same bottom of a cliff as Gray. Quite beat up and in one of the worst states he had ever seen. Gray himself wasn’t without injuries, his leg was throbbing and he’d applied ice to stop the bleeding on his side. It was also quite painful to move his left wrist but right now he just wanted Natsu to wake up. And to make himself not look into the bloodied pulp that was on the place where Natsu’s right arm was.

They… they just needed to find Wendy. She would heal them, and bring Natsu back to his dumb, healthy form.

“C’mon, you have to fight now.” He gave a couple of small smacks on Natsu’s cheek, smearing the slickness of the blood on the steadily paling skin.

At long last, Natsu woke up. His eyes opened slowly and then he jerked in Gray’s arms, body turning stiff with the pain,a gasp escaping him as he instantly tried to curl onto himself to stave off the pain. And then, it was only after a lot of effort from Gray, the fire mage finally focused on Gray’s anxious face.

“G-Gray? What’s ‘appenin’?” he asked, his voice coming slurred. His left hand was curling into the crumbling soil underneath him.

“Calm down, Natsu.” Gray hurried to say, trying to still his friend, maybe ease off some of the pain – if such were possible. “You’re _quite_ injured so you can’t move all that much.” He said, the tendrils of anxiousness tightening their grip on the ice mage. “We need to find Wendy, maybe she can do something for you.”

A fit of coughs racked Natsu’s frame, bits of blood coming from his lips. “Where are the others?” he asked finally.

“Heck if I know, flame-head. And I guess that you’ve gotten quite a pounding, huh? If even your resistance to the injuries is on such a low, you weirdo.” Gray’s dry remark, a poor attempt at lifting the air, fell flat between the two mages.

“Shut up. At least I’m not a walking ice cube.” Natsu managed to shoot back, blood-red lips parting in a mirthless grin. “Some of us have more sense than that, ice-brain.”

“Ah, just you wait. There’s quite more that you can do with ice, mister “it’s better if everything’s burned to the ground”…” Gray’s reply came smoothly, the bickering familiar and comforting, even in such dire situations.

That just strengthened Gray’s resolve in getting both of them out of whichever hole they were in – and they would do it _alive_.

“Just… hang on, okay? You insufferable fire mage!” Gray almost shook Natsu for an answer.

“Like you’re much better…” was the weak answer. But it gave Gray the hope that Natsu would put his stubbornness to good use.

 


	13. M - Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful countdown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback's always nice.  
> Warnings: angst

The stillness of night had spread out and was encompassing the whole world.

Small, twinkling stars shone brightly against the inky black sky as the moon started rising, just the smallest of crescents, not enough to light the sleepy town.

A blanket of silence seemed to have settled upon it too, there were no disturbances, no laughter, music or destructive noises echoing in the air. No contentment.

For those who were aware, it was disturbing, unnatural.

Gray strolled calmly towards his house. His mind was filled with the enormity of the implications of what had been said to him. The thought of a reality crumbling down, his reality. It was immense and worrying and one side of him yearned to change the orders, he didn’t like the plan – it was faulty, too painful, how could _he_? How could _they_? – but he knew that he had to follow them nonetheless.

And he would.

But then, he thought about a certain hot head and irascibility.

No, Gray was certain that Natsu was going to try to stomp his feet all over the orders and do the contrary of what they were supposed to.

Alas, Gray couldn’t allow him to. As much as it pained him.

There was a plan in action, something much bigger than them but where Natsu played a major role. And Gray would _not_ stand in the way. He knew that, despite how tough things got sometimes, he would do what had been demanded of him.

That was why he took his time, walking calmly and delaying as much as possible getting home.

He knew what he was going to find there.

He didn’t feel like running to it. In fact, he wanted to be able to not go through that. He wanted things to stay as they were. But, despite being a person to contend with, this wasn’t his game. He was expendable. A dead-weight. In this one game.

Gray didn’t like it.

But thankfully he had been given one small window of opportunity – he really wasn’t going to let it go to waste. That was the reason why he was conflicted, too.

The sooner he got to his house, the sooner he would see Natsu (one last time? No, it hurt too much to think that) but that would make the time to tell him goodbye come all that much faster.

‘Shit! I’m already here!’ he thought, slight alarm coursing through him. Gray felt like he wanted to punch something. Like he wanted to reach to his long forgotten cigarettes and demolish a pack in one go. For one feeble moment he thought about running.

However, Gray was no coward. He was going to face it.

_Until midnight_.

He had until midnight before he had to break their bond. The long-fought bond of trust needed to be shattered. Natsu needed to be unmoored.

That was meant for the greater good. (Though Gray doubted that what they advocated mattered all that much. The shadiness wasn’t too far from that kind of people, he knew it. And his opposition didn’t matter squat.)

Despite everything, Gray knew that it was too high a price to pay.

And it left both of them in the shit.

Gray entered his house.

#

As expected, Natsu was pacing in the small space left in his living room. He looked _pissed_. Not that Gray could give him fault, if he weren’t so bone-deep weary because of what had been said to him, the implications of what he had to do and the slight peek and the major picture had just drained Gray. He was just… too tired.

“They’re crazy if they think I’m going to follow their silly rules!” Natsu told him peremptorily as soon as he noticed that Gray had entered the house. “No, those fucking stupid rules. I’m not going to and that’s that.” He stopped, turning to Gray and crossing his arms, furrowed brows turned towards Gray, inquiringly. “What?”

Gray let out a sigh and closed the door, having to straighten himself through force of will so as not to slump against the sturdy wood.

“You know that you must go.” He said finally.

“What? Are you fucking kidding me?” Natsu growled, giving a quick tug on his scarf before starting walking towards Gray. “Ice-brain, that shit they were saying, it’s all bullshit.”

“But you don’t know that!” Gray counteracted, a sudden chill – he didn’t feel cold, not that kind of cold, how was it possible?, he didn’t like this – running down his spine. “You only heard half of their plan and, knowing you, a bit half-assedly. You don’t know what we’re dealing with, here.”

“Oi, dumbass,” Natsu grasped Gray’s shoulders tightly. “I don’t know and don’t exactly need to know. Those guys were painting a picture that’s much worse than it is.”

“How do you know it?” Gray curled his hands over Natsu’s and brought them down forcefully, until they stood holding hands and looking intensely to each other’s eyes. “There’s no way you can-“

“I know it because I’ve heard it already. It’s not possible. The others are going to agree with me.” Natsu took another step and he was breathing Gray’s air.

“No. They’ve already left.” Gray denied and let go of the fire mage’s hands, taking a step around and heading to his bedroom in quick strides.

He heard a muffled exclamation of frustration and, sure enough, Natsu was entering the room with furious steps. The fire mage grasped Gray’s wrist and pulled, making the ice mage be thrown against the wall, the sudden impact stealing his breath. And then, before he could regain it, Natsu was pressing against him, flattening him against the wall and kissing him fiercely, seemingly pouring all the fire he had inside to it.

Before long they had discarded their clothing (not that Gray had all that much to begin with) and tumbled to bed.

If Gray held onto Natsu with the desperation he was feeling, it was nobody’s business but his. But he could tell that the fire mage didn’t notice the reason for his ardour.

#

There were only a few minutes until midnight and Gray knew that his time as up.

It was with a heavy heart that he disentangled himself from Natsu, being extra careful so as not to wake the fire mage and quickly grabbed his clothes and dressed.

He stood by the door and looked into the lump of darkness that was Natsu. His heart gave a painful lurch before Gray chastised himself for his silliness and took a few careful breaths before turning the doorknob and leaving. He went to the adjoining room and grabbed a small rucksack and let out a sigh.

‘I’m really doing this.’ He thought detachedly as he grabbed his shirt and coat and put them on. Standing frozen still at the entrance, Gray took one more look at the bedroom door before forcing himself to look the other way. With a slightly trembling hand Gray opened the door and slipped outside.

The silence was more oppressive now, pressing down on him and making his chest constrict.

Natsu hadn’t left and Gray hadn’t been able to change his mind.

So it was up to Gray to disappear.

Gray started walking down the street.

 


	14. N - Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A means to clear things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: AU – High School

_You’re an asshole._

Gray reread the note and blinked. And then he read it again and realized that he could almost _feel_ the stare on the side of his face. He turned slightly to the side and glared at the person who had sent the note. Natsu, that dumbass.

Quickly scratching the insulting line Gray replied.

_What did I do? And you’re the asshole._

He handed the little paper to their friend Lucy who seemed annoyed to be passing the notes and not focused on the lesson.

Gray glared a little more at Natsu, for good measure. Saw the pink-haired dumbass open the folded paper, read the sentence and his brows furrow. He seemed to be oddly insulted as he quickly – and sloppily, his handwriting was pretty bad – wrote down a reply.

An annoyed grumble coming from Lucy told Gray that his reply was on the way and, sure enough, the little paper landed on his notebook.

_You dare to pretend not to know? You were supposed to go to the meeting! Because of you it was a flop. How can we be ready for the festival if you don’t appear?_

  ‘Ah! He’s talking about that…’ Gray thought as he was about to start replying, only to feel the hard stare of the teacher. You better not fall in the bad graces of the Math teacher, she could be really terrible. Gray looked down to the notebook and then up again at the board, scribbling a bunch of equations before deciding that he would confront Natsu after class.

#

As soon as class ended, Gray left the room, not waiting for the others but heading in the same way nonetheless; towards their meeting place.

Erza was already there sitting on the bench, she was flipping through a book, not paying Gray any mind.

Gray didn’t mind. He just leaned against the wall of the building, shoved his hands in his pockets and waited.

He better prepare himself for the confrontation, as it might not be too pretty…

Finally Natsu and Lucy arrived. Natsu was munching on a sandwich and Lucy was typing on her phone really fast – as per usual.

“A’ght. ‘ow y’eed t-“ Natsu was speaking while chewing and it was as messy as it was disgraceful. Everybody grimaced a little at the spectacle before Lucy gave a small slap to the back of his messy hair.

“Chew and then speak, please.” She demanded, throwing a glance at Erza who had put down the book on the bench and had a serious look in her face.

Natsu grumbled something unintelligible and nodded, chewing the rest of the food before attempting to speak again. When he was done, he cleared his throat. And glared at Gray.

“Alright. Now you need to tell us why the fuck did you miss our meeting yesterday. It was super important!” He all but bellowed.

Gray let out a sigh as he massaged his temple. He glared back at Natsu, not caring that Lucy and Erza were looking expectantly at him too.

“You want to know?” He ground out, standing right in front of Natsu, his posture aggressive. “I didn’t go yesterday because my mother went to the hospital. She fainted and collapsed at work and I spent all the time there, waiting for news from her! And I didn’t answer the phone because it died and I didn’t have a way to charge it. Then again, _I had other things on my mind_.” He hissed the last words.

Natsu was so startled by the revelation that he jumped back, face stricken.

“Oh no, Gray!” Lucy said, one hand raising to cover her mouth.

“And how’s she?” Erza, always practical, asked. She’d joined them and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I… don’t know.” Gray sighed. “Ultear made us come to class before we were given any news. I just… I don’t know.” He ran a hand through his hair, harried.

“What can we do?” Natsu asked, his fury all but forgotten in face of his friend’s suffering.

“Nothing, I guess…” Gray huffed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

“I know. We’ll go with you to the hospital.” Lucy said.

“After class!” Natsu said decidedly.

“But _behaving_.” Erza said, looking meaningfully at Natsu. The pink-haired youth shrank slightly. And then nodded.

“Thanks, guys.” Gray finally said, a tiny smile curling on his lips.

And that was when the bell rang and they had to return to class, plans being exchanged and Gray felt slightly better.

His friends were awesome.

 


	15. O - Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overhearing through an open door can have unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: secrets, hidden feelings

The sliver of a door, open, can bring quite a shocking revelation.

Gray was walking down the corridor, heading to the main hall but he suddenly stopped as he heard his name being said. He thought it was strange. Looking around he noticed a door that was slightly opened, light was coming from it, even if painting a thin line of light on the wall. Gray wondered why he hadn’t noticed it as he had been going down the hall, too deep in his thoughts. Gray decided to approach the slightly opened door.

It was with some surprise that he saw who it was within – none other than Natsu and Lucy.

Their conversation had become hushed, only the odd word coming clear.

However, Gray noticed that a strange tension filled the small room, crates lining the walls and dust dancing in the yellow light. Lucy seemed slightly concerned and Natsu had a pinched look, the corners of his mouth were downturned and he had his hands balled into fists. And then Natsu turned around and Gray wasn’t able to see his expression anymore, his field of vision momentarily obscured by the dance of the fire mage’s scarf.

“No. I’m not gonna…” Gray heard Natsu say, his voice with a tiny growl.

The celestial mage let out a big sigh and sat down in one crate. She leaned back against some dusty canvas that had been supposed to be covering the crates but now fell in a messy way. Gray noticed as his lips curled upwards when Lucy noticed where she’d been leaning against, the disgusted expression being comical nonetheless.

“You should.” She said as she threw another glare at the dusty fabric and composed herself, looking back at her friend. “It’s not going to go away if you don’t do anything.”

“It’s not going to go away if I _do_ anything, either.” Natsu counteracted in a slightly annoyed tone. “On the contrary, it can fuck things up.”

“I don’t think-“ Lucy started hesitantly.

“It _is_.” Natsu quickly cut her. He looked at Lucy once again and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It’s going to fuck everything up.”

“Why, Natsu, I didn’t know that you were so fearful…” Lucy said in a teasing tone but it didn’t go all too well because Gray saw Natsu go still as stone, a shadow coming over his expression. The celestial mage hurried to amend, hands rising in a conciliatory move. “I was just kidding, Natsu. But I don’t think you should worry as much.”

“How can I not?” Natsu threw his hands in the air. “It _is_ stupid. Why did I have to end up like this, especially when I have such fierce competition that will never-! It’s stupid. You should forget I said anything.” Natsu looked to the other wall, raising one dismissive hand.

“Natsu. Don’t be dumb.” Lucy said with a long-suffering sigh. “I’m sure that things won’t be too bad, you just… should say something to Gray, I guess?”

Gray felt himself freeze at the implication, the shock completely paralyzing his limbs. But then he shook himself out of it, as Natsu shook his head and extended a hand to Lucy.

“Nah. It’s better if he doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t even dream anything about this.” Natsu got Lucy standing and started walking to the door.

By the time they reached the door, Gray was long gone, hurrying towards the main hall. A number of questions running through his mind.

‘What the fuck? Natsu likes me??’


	16. P - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apparition of a soulmark is often an unexpected event...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Comments are always appreciated. The Muse runs away when she's not fed...  
> This one kind of ran away from me and it's a bit on the incomplete side of things, oh well, I had to cut it short because, this is a drabble fic, right?  
> Notes/Warnings: Soulmate AU

They were running through the maze of corridors, some of the walls crumbling and covered in vines were making their escape harder.

It was at that moment that Natsu felt _it_. The burn on the inside of his right forearm and, heck, did it _sting_ …

However, since at the moment he had other things to worry about, Natsu curled his arms around Lucy’s waist and jumped into the small hole on the inside of one of the walls. The shriek that ensued nearly made him deaf but, as their fall was cushioned by a lattice of vines before they fell on top of what had been pillars a long time ago, thankfully escaping the jagged edges.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” Lucy said, out of breath, as she slapped Natsu on his shoulder.

“Ah! I got us out of there, didn’t I?” Natsu asked, a grin on his lips. “But we better leave this place, we’re not out of hot water yet.” He gave a small laugh at his pun. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“How funny…” She groused, her words without much heat. “But do you know where to?” She gave a look around, but the dimness in the area didn’t allow for much.

“I think that we might be on where we were meant to.” Natsu said decidedly, his left hand rubbing distractedly at his right forearm. “I think I know where the exit is.”

“If you so much as pull another one like this I’ll unleash Aquarius upon you.” Lucy said with a sigh.

“Ah, like she’s going to pay you any mind…” Natsu teased as he got up and started heading towards the lit chamber in front of them. The pain in his arm still a niggling pinprick at the back of his mind.

#

“Ah, what the hell!” Gray gasped as he felt the burning sensation on the inside of his left forearm. He looked at it and, before his eyes, what seemed like words were being carved in his flesh. In bold red angular letters of a language he didn’t know. It did seem quite foreign, truth be told.

“Hm? Did you say something, Gray?” Mirajane suddenly appeared behind him, from his left side, curious.

“Huh… nothing, nothing. I just… need to go…” Gray quickly covered for his previous outburst.

“Where are you going, Gray-sama? May Juvia accompany you?” he heard the familiar voice came from his right side.

The ice mage’s mouth moved but no words came out. Finally he closed his mouth and nodded.

“If you feel like coming.” He said with a shrug before turning around and heading towards the exit.

Only when they were crossing one of the bridges, heading towards a park nearby did Gray stop to look at it once again. Juvia placidly stopped beside him and looked slightly quizzically at him.

“What’s the matter, Gray-sama? You’ve been looking at your arm for a while.” She asked.

Gray sighed.

“Have you heard of that whole soulmates business?” Gray asked, looking at her with a serious expression.

“Ah, yes…” she nodded, a sad look on her face. “Soulmates...”

“Have you had one?” Gray asked, surprised.

“Once… Juvia thinks she did.” She let her words be taken by the rustle of the water. “He… he was just like you, but the rain didn’t stop.” She unconsciously curled her right arm around her torso, hand resting on her side. “Maybe Juvia wasn’t right for him.” She shook her head and leaned her weight against the stone railing.

“Don’t think that.” Gray said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze. That elicited a smile. “I’m sure that he was the one who wasn’t right for you. I mean, you have to be pretty dumb to let you go like that.”

Gray’s words nearly had Juvia falling into the water, in a daze, face red as a tomato.

“D-d-don’t say that, Gray-sama!” She said in a tiny voice, looking at everywhere but the ice mage and having put a distance of at least three steps between them.

“Sorry!” Gray said awkwardly, looking at the pebbled ground and waiting for the odd air between them to dissipate. “I just… okay, never mind! I just… I think I got landed a weird one, you know?”

“What do you mean?” Juvia finally looked up, head tilting slightly to the side and she looked at him curiously.

“I don’t know what it says.” Gray said in a whoosh, pushing back his sleeve and showing Juvia the weird words.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe you should go ask someone?”

“You might have a point. Come, let’s go find Levy, maybe she’ll know.”

#

“Naaaatsu!! I told you that I didn’t want any more wild escapes!!” Lucy yelled, enraged.

“But we didn’t have a wild escape.” Natsu said in a deceptively bland voice.

“Do you think that being suspended over an abyss by an old tree is not wild??” The celestial mage shrieked and tried to kick the fire mage.

“Huuuh, no?” Natsu easily fended off his friend’s kicks. “But if I were you I wouldn’t move much, the tree doesn’t seem stable…”

“Ahhhh! I’ll never come on a mission with you only! Where’s Happy? You need to have Erza around so that she can glare at you and even your ridiculous fights with Gray would be welcomed! What are we going to dooooo?” she cried, only moving the slightest bit.

“Pfff, you’re always exaggerating.” Natsu scoffed before slowly starting to climb the tree. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I think that they thought that we’ve already met our doom.”

“And haven’t we?” Lucy held onto Natsu for dear life.

“Nah, but you better hold tight. Just… try not to strangle me, okay?” Natsu looked up and down, seizing whatever distance or whatever he had in mind.

“Okay, but if you jump I’m going to kill you!”

“No, you’re not.” Natsu said with his trademark shit-eating grin. And then he jumped.

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, I’ll kill yooooouuuuuuu!!!!” Lucy’s shriek echoed over the abyss.

#

It was much later that Natsu decided that they could stop, way on their way to the closest town and its nightmarish contraption – the train.

“I can’t believe that we’re still alive.” Lucy said as she leaned against a tree and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Her dishevelled state and tired aura ensuring that she didn’t want to move one more finger. “If I had any energy, I would skin you alive. You nearly killed me with fright!” Her sentence ended up in a whine.

“Ah, it was nothing.” Natsu dismissed her threats and sat on the ground in front of her. “We still might be able to get back home today if we hurry.” He mused distractedly, noticing how his left hand was resting on his right forearm.

He decided that it was finally time to look at the strange pain from before.

A gasp left his lips, almost as if he’d been thrown against a wall and all his breath had whooshed out of his lungs.

For he could read words – a name – carved in clear, black letters in his arm.

_Gray Fullbuster_

“Fuck!”

“Hm? What’s wrong with your arm?” Lucy asked tiredly.

“I got it…” Natsu replied, perplexedly. “A _mark_.”

“Huh?” Lucy instantly perked up, tiredness forgotten as she leaned forward to see it. “Yougot one?” She asked excitedly.

“I seem to…” Natsu said haltingly and showed her his forearm. He saw her eyes open wide in shock and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

“You’re kidding?” She looked at his face and then at his arm and back at him, waiting for a clarification. “You have got to be kidding.” She let out a choked laugh.

“Hey! This isn’t a matter to laugh at!” Natsu grumbled, curling his arm against his torso and cradling it hesitantly. “Can you imagine, me and Gray? We’ll kill each other!”

“You’re so dramatic…” Lucy shot back, grinning. “I always wondered why you guys always had a spark between you… now that explains it…”

“Spark? What? No! We’re rivals! I’m better than that… that… ice cube – his brain is frozen!”

“You know what? You’re being juvenile. I think that you and Gray need to have a little chat – but a serious one,” she cautioned, “and then everything will be fine. You’ll get a lot of fans, I can bet.” She winked at Natsu. The fire mage’s face got extremely red and he seemed to have steam coming out of it. Lucy hurried to fan him, anxiously trying to get him to cool down. “Natsu! Calm down, I was just joking! Do you want your insides to melt??”

After a few instants, the fire mage calmed, pouting and crossing his arms in front of him.

“I don’t melt like that.” He said amid a pout. “And I don’t know if this is going to go as well as you’re expecting. Do expect destruction…”

“Ahhhh,” Lucy let out a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, Natsu, from you two I think that the whole guild – if not the whole Magnolia – expects destruction…”

Natsu just let out a grumble.

#

“I can’t believe that you got one too, Gray.” Levy said happily from behind two piles of books. She was smiling widely. “Who does it say?”

“That’s the reason why we came here… I don’t know.” Gray said and promptly showed her his arm.

“Ohhh, this one’s different from the usual…” Levy said appreciatively. “Yes, yes, I know this alphabet…”

“You do? From where?” Gray enquired.

In reply he got a small giggle and another large grin, her eyes closing in mirth.

“Why, on my own, that’s where.” She promptly pushed the collar of her shirt to the side and, sure enough, similar letters in a strange grey were marked.

“Wha-?” Gray and Juvia said in unison.

“Hahaha,” Levy tried to supress her laughter with her hand but she couldn’t hold it for long. “You should have seen your faces!” She threw her head back and laughed heartily. “Yeah, I also have a soulmate, Gajeel…”

“Wait! You and Gajeel?” Gray asked.

“Does that mean that it’s a language connected to dragonslayers?” Juvia said at the same time.

The small glint on Levy’s eyes said that Juvia had nailed it.

“Yes, it has something to do with dragonslayers and,” she stood and went to the large bookcase behind her, picked a book and placed it on the small free space on her desk, “this book here is going to help us to read what yours says.” She ended up with a small smirk.

Gray and Juvia brought the chairs that were lined against the wall and Gray went to sit beside Levy, his mark right on display for her to decipher.

After a few moments of tension, some soft murmurs coming from Levy, the flip of the pages and the rasp of the writing implement on the paper, Levy gave one final nod and ended the word she was writing with a flourish.

“Alright! Here it is.” She said with a glee that made Gray’s instincts go haywire.

On the paper read:

_Natsu Dragneel_

Gray let out an incredulous laugh. Juvia was leaning forward to read the page, a small twist to her lips. She gave a small nod to herself.

“Yeah, that has got to be wrong. Me and that flame-head? No way.” Gray shook his head and suddenly had the weirdest compulsion to put as many layers of clothing so as to hide the truth carved into his flesh.

“You can’t be like that, Gray.” Levy admonished. “I don’t think that it’ll be that bad…”

“Bad? Levy-!”

At the noise of a door closing, Gray realized that Juvia had just left. He was slightly taken aback.

“Don’t worry.” Levy said comfortingly. “I’ll talk to her. And you, you better start thinking about what to say to Natsu. I doubt that the Master will be pleased if he comes back and half of the guild is in shambles, again…”

As Levy left her small office, Gray let out a groan and let himself fall heavily onto the chair he’d previously occupied.

“Great, just… great.” He ran a hand through his face and then his hair, making it get into more disarray. “This is not going to go well.” He said forlornly to the empty office.


	17. Q - Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray always take good care of Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Notes/Warnings: established relationship, threesome, polyamory, incomplete

As soon as the door swung open, Natsu jumped from where he was sat.

“Took you long enough.” He grumbled, seeing as Lucy and Gray were quickly entering the house, finally getting the protection against the rain that had started falling over Magnolia. Not that Natsu paid much mind to their sour moods, he strode to the door and gave a push to have Gray further inside at the same time that he kicked the door closed.

“Here,” he handed a towel to the ice mage, “better clean up before going further inside.” He gave a cheeky grin at Gray’s glare and hurried to where Lucy was, trying to get some of the cold water from her hair.

“Sorry, Gray, I’ll take care of this later.” She said apologetically as Natsu curled a fluffy towel around her shoulders. The Salamander slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her more towards himself.

“Don’t worry about that.” Natsu said distractedly, he caught Lucy’s chin with his free hand and turned her face towards himself. “But why did you take so long? I had expected you to get home before the deluge.”

Lucy held Natsu’s hand and made him let go of her. She looked at Gray and they seemed to have a silent communication.

“Oi. What was that?” Natsu asked, turning to Gray.

“Nothing, flame-brain.” Gray shook his head as he approached them. “We were caught up, that’s all.”

“But everything’s fine.” Lucy said firmly, extricating herself from his arm. She cupped Natsu’s face in her cold hands and kissed the fire mage. “I promise.”

Natsu made an unconvinced noise in the back of his throat and kissed back, quickly taking control of the kiss.

“Tsk, that’s how you greet people home, huh?” Gray grumbled but without any bite. His words did have Natsu letting go of Lucy for the moment to go stand before Gray and curl a hand around the ice mage’s nape and bring him forward, making their lips collide and their usual battle for dominance begin.

“Whoa, boys, save it for the room.” They heard Lucy say in the distance. Though the tease in her voice didn’t hide the command. “We still have a bit of work to do before then.”

“Huh, what?” Natsu asked distractedly.

“There’s a little patching up to be done.” Gray replied breathlessly.

“But nothing special!” Lucy hurried to add as she saw Natsu open his mouth. The fire mage closed it again and threw a sharp look, first at Lucy then at Gray, brows furrowed.

“Come on then.” Natsu said decidedly, holding Gray’s hand and Lucy’s elbow. He headed towards the main bedroom. “I sense that you have a few things to tell me…”

In response, Gray chuckled and Lucy giggled.

“Oh, maybe not tell, but I do have some ideas that I’m sure you’ll like.” She said in a saccharine voice that both the other mages knew too well.

“Well then…”

“I bet we will...”

The two mages said at the same time before sharing a look and starting to laugh as they closed the door – and the world outside – firmly shut.


	18. R - Rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> This chapter took me some time because I changed its plot three times - but I ended up with an awesome plot for a longer fic so, yay. :P  
> Notes/Warnings: Silliness and shenanigans  
> Feedback's always awesome.

The weather had been quite unstable, during the afternoon, the sun had only peeked timidly from between the dark clouds. At most, the odd sunbeam managed to clear a good portion of the air, lifting the spirits of those who were outside. An unpleasant wind had started blowing, making the clouds be swept so that they were hanging ominously over Magnolia.

Still, there were people outside, the market was still quite lively, though transactions were made in a hurry because of the bad weather that was approaching. There were still families out and about, their children playing joyously, their voices rising and being taken away by the wind.

In some way, it felt as if all of Magnolia was waiting, waiting for the rain to come.

And rain it did.

#

Rain was falling and suddenly, above its pitter-patter, splashing noises emerged.

“I can’t believe that we’ve been caught right in the middle of the pouring rain!” Gray grumbled loud enough above the noise of the rain to be heard.

“Ah, like you knew that it was going to rain.” Natsu shot back, his feet seemed to be catching in every single puddle that existed.

“Let’s just hurry to the guild.” Lucy shouted, running and her feet also splashing on too many puddles.

“Told you that we shouldn’t have gone in this mission. We should have stayed behind, with Happy.”

“But I need the jewels!” Lucy objected, one hand coming to rest against her face, attempting to shelter her eyes and making it so that her sodden bangs didn’t get in front of her eyes.

“And you’re lucky we came with you!” Gray raised his voice slightly also. “But I don’t understand why you couldn’t come with us, when the time came.”

“I didn’t want to get all dirty!” Lucy whined, shaking her head vehemently. “Like you two are.”

“You owe me, Lucy. Big time!” Natsu said in a choked voice. “This smells positively rank!”

“At least she didn’t faint, like a certain dragonslayer…” Gray teased.

“Oh look, there’s the guild!” Lucy quickly said, not wanting to have to stay one more moment outside with her two fetid friends, especially if they were fighting over nothing.

The two mages’ attention was diverted and they stopped their bickering, relief and excitement about being _home_ making them run faster towards their goal.

It didn’t take much before they were finally sheltered from the cold rain but, now there was nothing to distract Lucy from the foul smell.

She looked at her two friends who were locked in what looked like a glaring contest. And then she took in their figures. They seemed… it looked as if they had been rolling in the dirtiest mud that had ever existed. But it clung to them in such a way that it seemed like they were bringing the swamp to the town. And then there was the smell…

Lucy noticed how Natsu was starting to look a little green, his nose twitching in revulsion.

“Huh, let’s get inside and get cleaned up, shall we?” She finally said. Grunts were her only answer.

As soon as they entered the main hall, everything inside seemed to stop. It was as if someone had frozen everyone. And then came the exodus. Everybody was running away from them.

“Ah. Ah. What a way to greet us.” Natsu said with a pout as he saw Happy flying away from them.

“Maybe they wouldn’t act like this if we didn’t stink so much.” Gray snarked, despite not being in much better condition.

“It’s not my fault that it doesn’t come off. Oh,” Natsu stopped and turned to Gray. “What if the soap doesn’t work?”

“Of course that it’s going to work, dumbass. I’d worry more for whoever’s going to clean up after us.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll probably be you…” Lucy said from behind them.

“What?” both mages turned to her, taking a couple of steps close to her. The celestial mage lifted her hands and stepped back. “I kid, I have no idea but Mirajane’s telling you to hurry and wash up, okay?”

In unison once again, the two mages turned and they could see that Mira was, indeed, gesticulating at them to head to the showers and clean up. She seemed to have a lemon right in front of her nose, being held by the hand that wasn’t making all the gestures.

“See? Now you could, you know, go? Quickly, please?” Lucy said in a cajoling way, hoping that it would finally kick them into getting clean.

“Of course.” Gray nodded and turned in the right direction.

“I race you!” Natsu said as he started running, brown footprints being left in his wake.

“Hey! Not fair!” Gray yelled as he hurried to go after him.

Lucy let out a sigh, sitting down on a bench nearby.

“Finally. They’re gone and- urgh!” she covered her mouth with a hand and tried to keep the vomit down. How was it possible that she now felt like she’d just been punched in her stomach by the rankness? It seemed impossible but, it just happened.

“Alright, just this once, let’s clean this in their stead and make the guild’s air breathable, okay?” Said Erza and Lucy stood up and started going the same way as her friends had gone before. She kind of needed to throw up.

‘That mission was worth more jewels, damn it.’


	19. S - Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Wrote this chapter a long time ago. Let's see how it goes. Feedback's always nice.  
> Notes/Warnings: bondage, sex, kink

The air in the room was hot and humid. Breathing was heavy as the air seemed to have become a thick fluid that they had difficulty drawing in.

Natsu lay on the bed, spread out with his limbs tied to the frame of the bed. He was blindfolded, a silky cloth that, were Natsu able to see it at the moment, he would see that it was in a bright blue.

His chest heaved and perspiration slid down his naked body.

The bed dipped, signalling that someone had joined him on the mattress. Natsu couldn’t help but smile and let out a slight hiss as freezing points connected to the skin of his chest, splaying out on his burning skin and then coming back together on top of his sternum. Then the fingers became one finger that started drawing patterns on his skin, the ice that firstly appeared against his skin and created ephemeral paths that quickly melted, creating small rivulets that flowed through Natsu’s body to sublimate on the very next moment.

Tiny gasps threatened to escape Natsu’s throat but he kept attempting to keep them in as a contemplative ‘ _mmm_ ’ could be heard. As the cold fingers of both hands ran and pressed over sensitive places, Natsu couldn’t help but try to arch up towards the fingers that made _shockpainpleasure_ run through him.

The fire mage bit his lower lip before letting out a grumbled demand.

“Gray! Come on!”

An amused chuckle was his only reply.

“Or what?” the ice mage’s voice dripped with filthy promise.

“Or I’ll-“ Natsu bit back the rest of his tirade because two fingers had descended to curl – more precisely, to form a ring – around Natsu’s cock. He let out a hiss as his cock twitched, a sign of how he was enjoying what was being done to him. The pressure around his cock increased, impeaching him from spilling and from moving much, really.

The other hand slid up and down Natsu’s shaft, enjoying the hardness of the pink flesh, pushing back the foreskin and seeing the beads of pre-come that seemed to want to escape. A tongue lapped at the head carefully which made Natsu let out a string of expletives.

As that happened the free hand had passed from the cock to the sack where it gave a quick ice-free squeeze before fingers kept sliding down over the perineum and probed gently at Natsu’s entrance.

“Now, try to behave and don’t spill until I say so, okay?” Gray demanded as he let go of the other’s cock. Natsu didn’t reply which made Gray retaliate by pinching the fire mage’s right nipple.

“Okay! I won’t!” Natsu replied in a husky voice.

Gray moved on the bed, until he was kneeling between Natsu’s parted legs. There was silence in the room – not counting their breaths – for a bit and then Natsu started feeling a pressure against his entrance, pushing steadily in.

A full-bodied shiver ran through the fire mage as the cold bluntness was pushed against him. It had been slicked at first but as the surface started melting due to the fire mage’s body heat, the passage got slicked even further.

But the fact that the object melted made it decrease in size but that was being constantly counteracted by quick bursts of ice magic that made it grow back to its previous size, sometimes a little larger than before.

#

Gray was smirking as he moved the object and his eyes lit up every time he sent a burst of magic through Natsu, seeing how the fire mage’s sun-kissed body twitched and writhed on the bed.

“’okay?” he asked, slowing down his movements.

“Yes!” was Natsu’s exasperated answer. “Move!”

Gray’s grin sharpened predatorily and he angled it so that it had the right angle to the fire mage’s prostate. Gray picked up his pace and started pounding un-relentlessly against the small nub which made Natsu gasp and precome start to flow freely from his cock. Gray continued to work Natsu up, making him arch up, strain against the bindings. And then Gray leaned forward until he was a hairsbreadth from the head and gave it a playful lick.

Natsu came.

A yell in his mouth as his muscles bunched and strained and fluid ran down his thighs and to the increasingly wet bedding.

When Natsu came down from his high he felt his head being moved – Gray was removing the blindfold – and he met the other mage’s eyes, after blinking owlishly for a few moments as he adjusted to the room’s lighting.

The ice mage’s eyes were full of mirth, even if his voice wasn’t.

“You disobeyed me.” He let the words settle. “And for that you’re going to be punished.” He concluded, disregarding Natsu’s mock affronted look – but those were the rules of the game…

Gray shuffled down on the bed and released Natsu’s legs. After a quick massage he placed them around his waist and slid inside Natsu. The fire mage was too sensitive but he endured the other mage’s thrusts and the way he played with his body; the refractory moment gone and his cock showing some interest again as it started rubbing against Gray’s stomach. The ice mage’s pace increased even further and then he was spilling inside Natsu. His lips seeked Natsu’s and locked in a heated embrace before Gray slipped out and say his come and other fluids come out. Then he put Natsu’s legs in their bindings, once again, and got up. Natsu looked up with a frown.

“Hey! How about me?”

“You misbehaved. You’ll stay like that while I think about your punishment.” And Gray left the room.

“Gray! You’re gonna pay for this!” Natsu bellowed.

Gray smiled.

He wanted to see Natsu try.


	20. T - Tea Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> I wrote this chapter a couple of years ago - it was actually the chapter that made me start this fic. ^^  
> Feedback would be nice...  
> Notes/Warnings: Fluff

The door closed behind the two mage’s backs.

Before them there was a cozy room, filled with tables and bordered by booths. The room gave off a peaceful feeling, with all the silky tablecloths and curtains in light colours. In niches up on the walls there were vases with flowers that splashed little spots of brightness around the room. The windows were covered by curtains but in each table there was a tiny ball of light at the same time that more light came from the ceiling, diffusely.

Couples and friends filled the tables as girls dressed in kimonos waited on them.

Gray turned towards Natsu, eyes wide. His expression was definitely going ‘ _where the fuck did you just put us?_ ’

Natsu smiled and turned towards the girl who greeted them politely.

“We would like a booth,” he asked.

She nodded them and led them to a booth by one of the now closed windows. She handed them the menus but Natsu shook his head and ordered “the house special”. The girl nodded and went away.

Gray turned at Natsu, confusion etched on his face.

“What the hell, Natsu-!” he all but hissed. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Natsu smirked at him, eyes full of mirth. “It’s a surprise. Relax.”

“Relax?” Gray continued, still hissing. “You bring me to this place without a word or reason or – what’s going on in that tiny and charred brain of yours?”

 “Seriously Gray. What’s the problem? I brought you to a tea house and-“

“There you go.” Gray quickly cut him off. “What the hell. You and tea house… those are incompatible concepts.”

“You wound me…” Natsu threw back, face morphing into a dramatically hurt frown. “But I found this place with Lucy. And we discovered something very interesting…” Natsu paused and leaned back to allow the teacups to be placed in front of them. The waitress left once again and Natsu continued. “But I see that the surprise is coming so, no need to worry, squinty eyes.”

Gray opened his mouth to retort but at that moment the girl returned with a teapot and a small wooden box.

She placed the teapot – it was transparent, filled with crystalline water – in between them and straightened up. Opening the small box – which had a strong herbal scent – and with a set of pliers she picked one small bulb, lifted the teapot’s lid and dropped it, closing the lid and, with a quick ”enjoy your tea”, she left, taking the box with her.

“So?” Gray asked.

“Wait.” Natsu replied, seeing the tiny air bubbles float to the surface. “It takes a little while for the surprise to come.”

“The surprise is in the tea? I mean, water…”

“Haha, it is a tea. Just wait and watch it unfold.”

Gray did, slightly taken aback as to why Natsu – hotheaded and impatient Natsu – was content with sitting back on his seat and watching a teapot with a ball of… something, submerging in it. As time passed, the bulb started to unfold, the outer leaves peeling back and letting out more air bubbles. The water started to acquire a subtle yellowish colour. The green part, the one from the leaves, opened completely, allowing the white petals that had been covered by it to grow up, extend and open, blooming and allowing Gray to see the pink interior of it – an agglomerate of pink bubbles.

Yet more bubbles of air emerged as the colour of the tea became of a darker green.

Gray looked up at Natsu, still quite confused.

“Huh, it was… pretty…?” he asked, unsure. Why was the fire mage acting like this? The chuckle surprised him. “I never took you for a fan of tea. Even when they come like this…”

“I’m not fond of tea.” Natsu replied calmly, quickly dismissing that idea, as his hand curled distractedly around his empty mug.

“Then, why this?” Gray hurried to ask.

“Because it reminded me of you…” Natsu said simply.

“Me?”

“Yes.” Natsu replied lazily, eyes falling to half-mast under the soft glow of the light. The corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. “At first look, you’re closed off, hard and cold, just like that bulb. It takes time and warmth for you to open up – and don’t you even think about denying that.” Natsu cut Gray when the other started opening his mouth. “You know how things were and how they are now,” he paused to grin at a now slightly flustered Gray.

 “And, that’s it.” The ice mage said with finality.

“Nope.” Natsu retorted, his grin stretching slightly wider. “Like this tea flower, you – the  _real_  you – only comes after a long while, given the right conditions and,” he leaned forward to whisper teasingly, “only to the right people.”

“N-Natsu!” Gray’s face was of a dark red shade and he was very thankful for the soft lighting of the room for his red face could pass unnoticed.

“Told ya,” Natsu concluded with a laugh. “This was going to be an interesting and informing night.” The fire mage grabbed the teapot and poured them both a cup.

“Tch, moron,” Gray grunted as nursed his cup and looked away.

They started drinking the tea, in companionable silence; Natsu nearly downing his cup while Gray drank it gingerly, the water way too hot.

Between them, the flower inside the pot swayed gently, lit by the small glow that lit the table.


	21. U - Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Yay, the first thing I write this year! Kind of. It's the first thing that I post.  
> Feedback welcomed.  
> Notes: Mpreg, AU-Modern setting

They’d agreed to meet at a small coffee shop, tucked between some large buildings and going unnoticed because of that. It was a small space, cosy and with a warm ambiance.

It was actually the place where they’d met, Natsu as a costumer and Gray as employee.

They’d hit it off like a house on fire.

And sometimes there was actual fire during their rows. But what can a person expect when the opposites attract? Smooth sailing surely not.

So, Gray was sitting at their customary table, having already ordered a tea, which Lucy had brought to him just moments before. They’d chatted for a little bit.

“And so, what brings you here, after so long?” The blonde cocked her hip slightly and waited for a reply, but not before teasing her friend. “You’ve been too busy, huh? With your hotshot job and hot boyfriend, don’t have any more time for old friends?”

“Shaddap.” Gray laughed as he mock-glared at the blonde. “I’ve been busy, yeah, but I’m here, right?”

“You sure are. But…” Lucy dramatically looked around, “…where is you other half? I wouldn’t call him better but…”

“If he heard you…”

“Nah, he’s way too cute to be a grouch. I think that Natsu left all the grouchiness for you to take.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Gray said in a monotone. “I think that it would be better if you went back to work now. I don’t think your boss appreciates that you’re just chatting with the clients instead of, you know, working?”

“Smart-ass. Just because you no longer need to be here.”

“I can lend you a hand anytime, if you ask nicely.” Gray winked cheekily.

“Pffff. Poor Natsu.” Lucy said in mock sadness. “He has a terrible boyfriend.”

“Like you’re all that better to Loke.” Gray groused.

“Hey, I love my boyfriend, thank you very much. We have a lot of _fun_.” She pointed a finger at Gray.

“I can imagine.” Gray said, in a sing-song.

“Argh! I’m going back to work.” The blonde turned around but then she turned to look at Gray once again. “Don’t be a stranger, yeah? We’re still here for you. Now, don’t forget to pick up your damn phone and calling sometime, ‘kay?” She punched Gray lightly in the shoulder before finally leaving.

Gray looked out the window and sighed.

“We’ll see about that.”

He looked down at his phone, checking the time, and started grumbling.

Natsu was ten minutes late.

However, one minute later, a familiar pink head was entering the coffee shop, in the usual bluster that so frequently seemed to surround him and then striding towards Gray.

“Sorry I’m late.” Natsu said as he plopped on the seat in front of Gray, wiping his brow with his customary scarf. “Things were hectic and I couldn’t leave at the time I’d planned.”

“Oh, did things get a bit heated within the _dream-team_?” Gray wondered, words dripping with sarcasm.

“Shut up. Dream-team my ass. Gajeel was being a huge asshole, not accepting other people’s input in his oh-so-perfect project.” Natsu was fuming.

“Hm, I see…” Gray said noncommittally. When Natsu started ranting about Gajeel things could get heated too.

“And then Laxus, who’s the project leader, sided with him. That fucking ass!” Natsu threw his hands up in exasperation. “Ugh, I need a drink.”

“Hm, I think that you should drink something cool, to cool down that hot-head of yours.”

“Hey, what are you calling me?” Natsu frowned at Gray. “Ah, the old man shouldn’t have assigned Laxus as leader. He’s doing a shoddy job. Ah,” Natsu paused and glanced at Gray. “And how was your day?” he asked sheepishly after Gray’s uninterested look during his rant.

“Thanks for _asking_ ,” Gray said with a strangely polite expression, quite unusual to the way he usually behaved with Natsu. “It went well but, most importantly, I discovered something important.” Gray said evenly.

Gray’s composure was ringing oddly to Natsu.

“What was it? Was it whatever you’ve been under? The illness?” Natsu asked hurriedly.

“Huh, yeah, you could say that…” Gray exhaled and toyed with his necklace. Fidgeted. It was something that happened whenever Gray was stressed or worried or anxious.

“Spit it out then!” Natsu all but shouted, rousing the attention of both workers and customers.

“Lower your voice!” Gray hissed, glaring at Natsu.

“Okay, fine. But you have to tell me what is it. Like, fucking now!” Natsu hissed back, small sparks lighting around him.

“Sheesh. Calm down, dumbass. It’s… hm, it’s not _bad_?” he ended his affirmation in a slightly shaky question.

“Okay, ice brain, you’re kind of scaring me. Tell me.”

“Fine.” Gray took a deep breath and looked straight into Natsu’s eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“Huuuuh,” Natsu stared blankly at him, blinking and a disbelieving expression falling over his face. “What?”

“Yeah, you heard it right, flame-head.” Gray said with a sigh.

“Bu-but… how’s that possible?” Natsu stuttered, still with the blank expression.

“Well, let’s see… there are people who are fertile and then when a thing called sex occurs, they can get impregnated. You see, the penis…” Gray started rambling.

“Shh! I know how people get pregnant. But… I didn’t know you were…” Natsu said uncertainly while looking at the tabletop, frowning.

“Yeah… well, _surprise_. I’m one of those people, apparently.” Gray said with faux-happiness.

“So, you didn’t know it either?” Natsu said, taken aback.

“I told you, things were a big rough at the age where you’re tested and then, dunno, it slipped my mind, and my family’s too. And even at work, with the routine medical exams, I never got to it.” Gray huffed a sigh. “And so, what are we going to do now?”

“What do you mean?” Natsu gulped.

“Are you ready to be a dad?” Gray smiled slightly at the other’s comical expression. “Hm, I take that as a no, then.”

“Hey, calm down. I’m still…” Natsu flailed a little. “You’re really vicious, did you know?”

“Me?” Gray deadpanned.

“Yes!” Natsu said with a huff. “You just come here and say that! You’re the worse.” Natsu lowered his head, hitting the table with a hollow _thunk_. Gray’s hand went to the pink locks and he started petting Natsu.

“Hey, sorry for being _oh so terrible_.” Gray said in a warm voice, so much that Natsu could almost hear the smile. “But, we do need to think about the future. What are we going to do then? You want me to abort?”

“Mhphffm.” Was the muffled noise. “I had imagined a kid, but in the future. This is too sudden.” Natsu mumbled. “But it’s your decision. If you want the kid, we’ll go for it. I’ll be with you, whichever your decision might be.”

“Thanks.” Gray said, making Natsu raise his head. Gray interlaced his fingers with Natsu’s hand that was resting on top of the table.

“So, does this mean that you want to marry? Because it’s fine for me. I’m already thinking about the food for the party! So delicious!” Natsu started babbling earnestly.

Gray couldn’t help but snort.

“Ahh, you’re too much, Natsu. Let’s think about it, calmly. There’s time.” Gray’s thumb was rubbing gently circles into Natsu’s skin.

“Awww, but the party…” Natsu pouted.

“You just want parties because of the food, don’t you?” Gray asked in mock-surprise. “And you say I’m the villain.”

“Vicious. I said vicious.”

“Same difference, here.” Gray rolled his eyes. “But, fine. Let’s have a party.” Gray raised his hand.

“Yessss!!” Natsu whooped, standing with a jump.

“Your place or mine?” Gray asked nonchalantly.

“Huh… both?” Natsu said, after being slightly stumped.

“Oh, so now you’re asking me to move in with you?” Gray teased. “My, so many changes.”

“You started it!” Natsu yelled, pointing at Gray – who facepalmed.

“Why did I have to fall in love with such a moron?” He said in a mumble. That Natsu easily caught.

“Moron?” Natsu grumbled in outrage. “I’m no moron. You are!”

“And that’s the kind of logic that our kid is going to get. Awesome…” Gray deadpanned.

“Shaddap.” Natsu grinned wolfishly. “It’s going to be awesome anyway.” Natsu went to stand by Gray. He made Gray turn to face him, then cradled his face in his hands before leaning down to kiss Gray. “I can bet.”

“You and me both. C’mon. Let’s go home.” Gray stood and grabbed Natsu’s hand, starting to drag him towards the door. He gave a distracted wave towards Lucy – who was looking at them amusingly – and Erza – who had just emerged from the backdoor.

Natsu was walking slightly slower so he waved at them. Then, as they walked out the door, Natsu caught himself.

“Which home?” he wondered.

“Doesn’t matter.” Was the response.


	22. V - Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Hm, apologies. This story was meant to go one place but these dorks decided to go somewhere else altogether. *shrugs*
> 
> Note: AU-ish (there’s canon divergence)

“Are you sure that you want to keep going?” Natsu asked as they reached the top of the hill.

Gray was silent, his expression blank yet serious. He didn’t seem to be listening to Natsu.

“Hey, Gray!” The fire mage grasped the ice mage’s shoulder and shook. Startling the other.

“Huh! What?”

“Where’s your head? I was asking if you were sure about wanting to continue.” Natsu stated, in a matter-of-fact way.

“Ah, yeah. Going.” Gray answered, stiltedly, face blanking up again as his mind took him to wherever.

Natsu couldn’t hold it against him. After all, would he have the courage to go back to a place that held so many bad memories?

The fire mage would say _yes_ , but there were some things that he’d rather pass. This kind of thing being one such thing.

“I’d still like to know why did you want me to come with…” Natsu mumbled under his breath, frowning slightly, gazing downwards at the skeleton of what once was a lively town.

The duo walked down the unkempt path, trudging amid the dirt path that was more than taken over by the high weeds. There was a forest by their side, the treeline casting a shadow and beckoning for one to rest on the chill, yet, giving a suspicious feeling with the length of the branches, which looked like spectral arms.

Natsu looked away from there, but he could still appreciate the colourful splashes here and there, where flowers bloomed and brought a fresh vibrancy among the greens and light browns.

At that point, Gray started humming, carrying a tune that was familiar, oh so familiar to Natsu, yet the fire mage wasn’t able to pinpoint where he knew it from.

As they descended the slope, Natsu found himself joining in on the tune, words niggling at the back of his mind but not attainable by the fire mage.

Gray started singing softly, saying the words which were carried by the wind and reached Natsu. The fire mage didn’t have trouble accompanying him, humming.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, dark and destroyed buildings were their first greeting. Broken houses were now being taken over by the vegetation. The green covering the jagged maws at where were once roofs.

That was when Natsu realized it.

Where he knew the song from.

No.

More like, _who_ he knew the song from.

He stood, immobile, on what had once been the main road, mouth open and looking at Gray, expecting… something.

However, the ice mage just kept walking.

His figure being almost engulfed by the dark atmosphere that exuded from the rundown buildings, almost as if he was, himself, huddling into himself and attempting to become smaller.

“Gray?” Natsu asked, incredulously.

He saw a headshake and that definitely unstuck Natsu’s feet from the ground. He ran after the other.

“Gray.” He stated, voice hushed in the sepulchral silence. But he needed confirmation, damnit. “Where is the…? Hm, nevermind.”

“This is…” Gray’s words were taken by the wind, seemingly not having enough strength. “The last place. And it was today…”

“What? Today?” Natsu looked to the sides.

“No. Not today. But it’s the anniversary of her. Death.” Gray just said plainly. His back was turned towards Natsu so the fire mage couldn’t see his expression.

“I’m sorry.” Natsu placed a hand, hopefully grounding, hopefully comforting, on the ice mage’s shoulder. “But, why did you invite me to come along?” _I really want to know_. Rang in the silence.

“Ah.” Gray laughed. “I wouldn’t be able to answer that.” Gray finally turned to Natsu, a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards. “But I appreciate you coming with me.”

“Heh, any time. Now, let’s get out of here?” Natsu tentatively asked.

“Hm. You may have a point.” Gray sighed, looking towards a certain direction – it probably meant a lot more than what Natsu could see – and his mouth moved in silent words. He waited and nodded to himself then looked at Natsu. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Ahh, good. Can we stop in that village we passed earlier? I’m getting a little peckish.”

“Of course, dumbass. We’re not be able to go back to Magnolia today, still – just think of how much it took us to get here – so we’ll have to go to the inn there.”

“Whatever. C’mon. Let’s go back home.” Natsu grabbed Gray’s hand and started walking back.

“Yes, home.” Gray repeated softly, the smile on his lips growing slightly.


	23. W - Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Many apologies for not posting yesterday. I was writing a new chapter for Abracadabra so this fic wasn't updated. And then a new plot bunny got in the way, hence the late (and only single) update. OTL  
> Ah, by the way, I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHmhF_0LQEo) while writing the current chapter. I dunno, it's a cool song. And as for this oneshot... I don't have a clue. OTL  
> Feedback's always nice.

There was an odd darkness inside the woods.

The team was standing just at the edge of them, a dirt path being bordered by tall, dark trees on both sides, the tree crowns plunging everything underneath into darkness.

“Are you sure that this is the way?” Natsu asked, suspiciously.

“Yes.” Lucy sighed. “As far as I know, it’s our best chance.”

“And, as we all know, time is running out.” Erza said in her determined tone. She looked at the sky, marking the sun’s position and then was the first one to stride into the path.

With just a momentarily hesitation, the rest of the team followed, despite the tiredness. There was a feeling of unease exuding from them but, they had a mission and said mission would have to be fulfilled.

More so, since there were lives at stake.

The heavy silence was only pierced by the odd noise of birds flying above the dome of leaves.

“No wonder that this path isn’t much used.” Gray mumbled, the surroundings not comfortable enough to raise the voice. “This is spooky as hell.”

“But maybe there’s a river with fish, aye?” Happy chimed in, breaking the tension.

Everyone let out a chuckle.

“Hey fire breath, I think that Happy’s been learning too much from you.” Gray joked, placing a hand on the fire mage’s shoulder. “Hey. Are you alright?” he asked, feeling the tenseness on his limbs.

“Don’t you hear it?” Natsu asked in hushed tones. “Strange noises…”

“Noises?”

“From where?”

“I only hear the birds.”

The successive statements made Natsu huff in annoyance.

“With all the noise you’re making, we probably won’t be finding the source. Come this way.”

Intrigued, the other mages and Happy followed Natsu. They left the path but it seemed as if a new one was being created, just for them. The trees seemed to become scarcer and there was more light, filtering through the tops, leaves rustling in the wind that was blowing.

They came to a stop in a clearing, where almost a half was occupied by a pond, the water reflecting the shimmery light of the sun.

“Isn’t it odd that there are mists rising?” Lucy wondered suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Shhh.” Was the quick reaction.

They could feel that something was about to happen, something that they maybe oughtn’t to watch. The hesitation cost them another moment but that was when something happened.

From the other side of the pond, an ethereal figure emerged from beneath the dark shade of the trees. It was a tall figure of a woman, clad in vaporous clothing – a dress – in shades of green and gold. Her blonde hair ran down her shoulders and back, the top of it caught in a complicated hairdo that shone whenever the sunbeams reached it.

The woman walked into the pond but, when she stepped into it, she stood above the water.

From inside of the forest colourful little balls of light flew to her, surrounding her. The woman seemed to listen to them as she nodded and the she walked until she was in the centre of the pond. She extended her right hand, a strong breeze rushing from inside the woods and towards her hand.

And then, she started dancing.

The strange steps were fluid and elegant, little jets of water rising to follow her hand, the droplets spreading out into the dirt. Around her, the little colourful balls of light also danced, trails of colourful light being left behind, spreading out a powder that made the greenery become more vitalized.

The woman looked at them and on her next turn, the droplets of water hit each team member. It was only one drop or so but seemed to have a strange full-bodied cooling effect, spreading through the whole body.

And then, with a naughty smile, the woman turned her back at them, snapped her fingers and they were catapulted from the clearing.

They found themselves in a heap in the path, but with the finish line in sight.

“What the-?” they muttered, looking at each other in surprise.

“Okay, that was weird.” Lucy stated as she stood, brushing herself off.

“You can say that again.” Natsu said with a snort.

“Come on, we must hurry.” Erza urged them and soon enough they were crossing the threshold of the woods. The red haired mage looked up at the sky and let out an incredulous noise.

“What?” Asked Gray.

“It’s… not possible. It looks as if the sun hasn’t moved since we entered these woods. But we spent a good while inside…” she looked at them, surprised.

“And what do you say of that Lady?” Lucy asked. “Maybe she did something?”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Who knows.” Natsu shrugged. “But she probably did something. I’m feeling all refreshed and ready to kick some ass.” Natsu fist-pumped.

“You’re right.” Gray added, eyes widening. “What the hell?”

“Well then, how about being grateful to the Lady and hurry? The medicine won’t get there if we don’t walk.” Erza said as she looked at the forest.

“That’s probably for the best.” Lucy agreed.

“Okay, let’s go.”


	24. X - Xyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> A xyst is, in classical architecture, a roofed colonnade for exercise in bad weather. Also, this is AU, with some time travel.  
> Yeah, I don't have a clue about what I wrote. -.-  
> Feedback's always nice...

“Sheesh, why did you have to go and make a mess out of it?” Gray was grumbling as the rain pelted down on them.

“What? That’s not fair, I didn’t do anything!” Natsu all but shouted, also huddling against the sharp wind that attempted to throw them off their feet.

“You sure as hell didn’t have to go and goad that asshole. Now we’re in the middle of nowhere, our mission probably unattainable.”

“It’s not like it’s a big thing. Grab the necklace from what’s-her-name and get a safe place for transportation.” Natsu shrugged, grimacing at the soaked fabric that was plastered onto his frame. “Shit, it’s cold.”

“The downside to not being able to use the magic.” Gray supplied. “It’s uncomfortable to us both.”

“As if I didn’t know that. Show-off.” Natsu grumbled once more, squinting his eyes to be able to see ahead. “Hey, I think that we’re in a populated place now.”

“Being out of the woods, we kind of have a big chance of coming across a populated area.” Gray replied, matter-of-factly. “Even you could understand that…”

“Hey, maybe we can get some protection from the rain over there.” Natsu said suddenly, starting to run, his feet squelching on the grassy yet muddy ground.

“Huh-wait!” Gray started saying, extending his hand, then he started running after the other. A string of curses leaving his lips.

When Gray got to the place, yes, it was dry and protected from the elements, for the most part but they had just entered a building. And there was no way to know if it was safe. Gray kept cursing as he regained his breath.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Natsu said with a grin. He had taken off the top and was wringing it. Water splashing on the tiled floor.

“At least we don’t have rain pouring down on us. But…” Gray looked around, following Natsu’s lead and also wringing his top. “This… we probably aren’t supposed to be here.”

“Why not? Oi, look at these high columns. And the wooden ceiling. How the fuck did they do these things without the things we have?”

“They had their way.” Gray said with a sigh. “But look at those racks. They’re full of things used for exercise.”

“Ooooh, nice. Let’s practice, then?” Natsu said with a wide grin. “It wouldn’t do any harm while we regroup. Maybe we’re lucky and the person of interest comes here.”

“As if…”

“C’mon, icy bum. Don’t be so lazy.” Natsu teased. “Besides, I think that we’re in the right place. This is how they did exercise even when the weather was bad.”

“Your ideas always land us in hot water.” Gray started saying.

There was a noise and a group of people were coming their way. A certain jade necklace being quite noticeable still in the distance. The two mages exchanged a look.

“Or, maybe not. Maybe we really should stay.” Gray acquiesced.

“Told ya.” Natsu said with a wink.

 


	25. Y - Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> I loooooooove Groundhog Day AUs. They can be so fun.  
> Feedback's nice.

Natsu woke up and he was curling around a body, while the other body was, in turn, also curled around his. He let out a noise before cuddling further before his brain woke up and he realized what he was doing.

Blindly he untangled from the other person and jumped from the bed, his legs becoming tangled in the bedsheet and him landing on his ass on the floor.

It was Gray.

But Natsu didn’t remember how he ended up _in bed_ with Gray. A sudden pain lanced through his head and he cupped his forehead with his hand, closing his eyes and groaning.

Gray made a noise and that was when Natsu knew that he had to leave. _What the hell was I doing there with ice breath?_ He asked himself, sluggishly standing and putting on his clothes. He didn’t notice how his scarf was balled and shoved inside one of his trousers’ pockets. At the moment he only thought about leaving.

Stomping out of the house, a fuming, yet with a massive headache, Natsu headed towards the guild. There he might get some answers and relief.

As soon as he entered, a too perky Lucy suddenly sprouted from his side.

And where the fuck was Happy?

“God morning, Natsu.” She said brightly.

“Mhph.” Natsu squinted at her before heading to grab something to eat and drink.

“My, you sure seem like you had a _big_ night…” She continued, giggling.

“What are you talking about?” Natsu mustered all the energy he could to throw a glare at her. But the blonde kept on, undeterred.

“Well, after the kiss, you and Gray suddenly disappeared. We all wondered what might have happened.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“You’re a big perv’. I don’t have a clue about what you’re going on about.” Natsu frowned at the mug filled with water that sat in front of him. Then paused and looked at Lucy. “Wait. Kiss?”

“Hell yeah.” The celestial mage answered, a predatory grin on her lips and then her expression smoothing into a dreamy one. “You were both arguing on top of that table,” she waved in the direction of one of the tables, “and all of a sudden you cupped his face and kissed him. Was it the alcohol, I wonder…?”

“Alcohol? W-wait-! I started-?” Natsu couldn’t help himself and stutter.

“Hell yeah. It was the kiss of the century. You could light a room on fire with that intensity.”

“So, we were drunk?” Natsu tried to put the pieces together.

“I don’t know about drunk. Tipy, for sure.” Lucy replied airily. “It was truly hot… poor Juvia, she started crying a river when Gray was fighting for dominance… we thought that we were going to drown here, until someone opened the doors and let the water out. When we looked back, you two were gone.”

“What happened next?” Natsu asked.

“How should I know?” Lucy asked, in outrage. “You were gone. But you two gave me some ideas…” the blonde mage ended in a sing-song voice, wagging a finger at him.

“Wha-? No!” Natsu stood up from his chair and shouted. Then he flinched and leaned on the table. “Don’t.”

“Too laaate…” Lucy teased.

The fire mage groaned in frustration and turned around, he needed to go to the infirmary to see if there was something he could use for his headache.

As he walked on the dimly lit corridor, flashes suddenly started to appear in his mind.

_Hands running over his body at the same time that his own explored a hard body. A slick tongue fighting with his. A voice saying filthy things in his ear. Warmth. Slickness. Feeling right. The warmth of limbs twining with his. Breathing slowing, as well as heartbeat, now going in synch with another._

Natsu leaned against the cool wall, gasping in astonishment at what he had just thought.

What had happened yesterday?

“I need to get something to be able to think.” He told himself, being quite fed up with the cotton that seemed to have stuffed his brain.

He stumbled into the infirmary and, since there wasn’t anyone in there, he started rummaging for something for him to take. He ended up taking a vial he remembered taking once, read the label and took a few glugs from it. However, the green-blue liquid didn’t have the sweet taste he expected.

“Shit.”

He fell and, in the distance, could hear a clunk of something before rolling off.

* * *

Natsu woke up, feeling warm and comfortable, his body curling against another. The Salamander seemed to imagine himself dreaming, the sense of déjà vu firmly setting on his conscience. Before snuggling a bit further, Natsu’s eyes opened.

_Déjà vu?_

Sure enough, as Natsu sat up, Gray mumbled something and curled into the pillow.

_What the-!_

Natsu shot up from the bed and fell on his ass on the floor, legs tangled in the bedsheets.

_But… didn’t this happen yesterday?_

Natsu’s head started pounding and he wasn’t seeing straight. Natsu hurriedly grabbed his clothes, not minding the heaviness coming from his pocket, the one which had his scarf shoved into it, and left the other’s house in a quick stride.

“What the fuck?” He said out loud as he leaned against the sturdy wooden door. He got a few glances from passer byes for speaking to himself but no-one paid him any mind. The fire mage started walking, this time he headed towards the river and, possibly the marketplace. There was an apothecary along the way, they would take care of his problem.

Unfortunately, as he was walking down the street, Erza saw him. The red-haired mage walked towards him with a tiny smirk that didn’t leave Natsu at ease, not one bit.

“Good morning.” She said.

“’Mornin’…” he said suspiciously.

“It’s surprising to see you here so early. Where’s Gray?”

“How am I supposed to know?” The Salamander replied grumpily. “I’m not his keeper, am I?”

“Hmmm…” Erza said, and that amount of thought she seemed to be having, didn’t bode well for Natsu. “I can’t say anything for sure but, after yesterday’s show… That was a bit over the top, even for you. Besides, the mission wasn’t anything that needed such celebration.”

Natsu’s face became red as a tomato.

“I didn’t do anything.” He said haltingly.

“I wouldn’t call that kiss _nothing_.” Erza said with a giggle. “You boys sure went over the top.”

“Did not!” Natsu whined. Would this nightmare not end?

“Hahaha,” Erza had the gall to laugh in his face. Something quite unexpected but maybe it was a reaction to the weird spell that seemed to have taken over everyone? “Well, I got in your way. Where were you going? The apothecary for something for your head? I can bet you’re having a splitting headache-“

Erza’s tirade was interrupted by a lot of noise coming from the marketplace. People were running, in panic, from something that seemed to be happening there.

“What the hell is that?” Erza muttered.

“Dunno but maybe we should check.” Natsu said, taking a few gulps of air, willing his headache away and the emptiness from his stomach.

“Agreed. Let’s go.” The whole ‘big sister teasing’ act disappeared as Erza started walking towards the marketplace, Natsu hurrying after her.

A group with seven dark mages was creating havoc in the market. They relished in the destruction and were teasing each other, seeing who could do worse.

Natsu and Erza exchanged a look and then attacked. They did quick work of most of the mages – they were weak anyway – but the last one seemed to be a bit trickier.

“Be careful, we can’t destroy things all that much.” Erza admonished after Natsu crashed into a wall and it crumbled into the fire mage.

“Yeah, yeah. I remember the old man’s rant.” Natsu mumbled. He was feeling quite off, his balance apparently affected for some unknown reason, and his head still pounding.

This exchange seemingly was the opening that their foe needed to attack. He was much stronger than expected for underneath their feet large purple discs appeared before translucent layers of a flimsy substance rose to tie themselves together above their heads before a strange gas was released.

Despite holding his breath, Natsu saw Erza collapsing before he, himself, blacked out.

* * *

As Natsu came to, firstly, he took a breath. Since it came easily, he allowed himself back to a vigilant state. He wasn’t awake nor asleep, hanging somewhere in-between.

The comfortable bed he was lying on, the body he was curled into moved slightly when Natsu’s arm moved. And then, the in-between state Natsu was in, shattered to a thousand pieces.

The fire mage shot up to sit in bed, opened his eyes and looked franticly around.

“Shit. Not again.” He all but yelled before slapping his forehead. He let out a pained groan after, berating himself for worsening the pounding in his head. And then Gray mumbled something and started turning around towards Natsu.

He was waking up.

_Oh fuck…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I might continue this story. Should I?


	26. Z - Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.  
> So, this is the final chapter. It took quite a long time (not that anyone gives a crap xD) but it's finally over. Feels good to come to an end. I would like to thank whoever read through all of my silly stories, I hope they were entertaining (and didn't suck too much). Well, there are more fics to come. Though I probably should get back and finish some more stories. Let's keep our finger crossed then. :P  
> Either way, I'm happy for managing to finish it by the deadline I imposed myself, the end of January - and I did it! Now I can go back to plot this new, terrible, fic I've been thinking of. :3  
> Feedback's awesome, as usual.

 The place was a mess. A huge cloud of smoke and dust had crashed and stunned a good number of the mages into a confused state. In the case of the sentinels things were quite a bit worse since a good number of them – bonded and unbonded alike – were on the ground, completely zoned. Guides all around franticly working to bring them back.

Gray had been busy but the prickle of danger that had shot down his spine had him turning and running towards the last place he knew Natsu had been in.

They didn’t have a bond yet, but it was a sure thing, sooner or later. Gray had served as guide to Natsu countless times already. It was quite difficult to do so with a hothead such as Natsu.

However, that was a conversation that they were going to have, soon. But for now, Gray just needed to _find_ Natsu.

He finally found Natsu, splayed on the ground and with half of the wall he’d crashed against crumbled on top of him. As Gray approached, he could see he didn’t seem to be breathing and his pulse seemed to be faint.

Warning bells started ringing in his head. He had to do something, _fast_.

Gray knelt beside Natsu. His hands reaching out to the other, the tips of his fingers skimming over the other’s dirty skin at the same time that his mind and empathy were reaching out to his friend. At first it didn’t seem like he was doing anything but then it felt as if the ground had been taken from under him and then everything was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

As Gray opened his eyes, he didn’t seem to be in the ruins of his guild and town. What he saw was a forest.

The trees were old-looking, huge and dark, branches twisting overhear at the same time that a blue light seemed to be tinting the world alongside to a sparse mist that seemed to be everywhere, making everything look ethereal.

For a moment, Gray let himself bask in the peacefulness that permeated the world, a deep corner of his mind telling him that this should be the spirit world. It was his first time.

But, that moment couldn’t last. The urgency and wrongness returned and Gray scrambled up, trying to decide on which path to take. That was why he didn’t notice the shadow that had been lurking amid the darkness, not until it jumped to land in front of him, that is.

Gray nearly jumped back but the figure, it looked like a dark eagle, all dark and sharp. The eagle seemed to laugh at him.

_Took you long enough, huh?_

“What?” Gray asked, startled.

_Your mate. He needs you._

Gray nodded at the words of his spirit animal. He knew they were true, even if he only had briefly met the golden eagle once so far, in a dream. So he took a deep breath and made his empathy spread out, covering the surrounding expanse of the forest.

Finally, he saw one fine thread of light, warm and powerful but flickering worryingly.

He opened his eyes, which he’d closed while focusing, and looked towards the path that appeared before him.

He started running, the eagle easily keeping pace with him by soaring over him.

Gray ended up at a clearing that was cut in the boarder by a stream. He had ran for an unmeasurable amount of time so he was surprised that when he looked up, just in time to see the eagle land, he saw a starry sky. He remotely thought if Lucy _knew_ this sky and its constellations before looking down.

In front of him, a red dragon lay curled around an immobile frame. It had a protective stance but when Gray approached it didn’t lash.

 _You’re finally here._ It said. _You must hurry. This place isn’t safe for him – or you, for that matter. You aren’t ready yet._

“Okay, but what can I do?” Gray asked as he knelt by Natsu’s form, the dragon standing aside slightly. The fire mage wasn’t moving a bit.

 _You need to wake him._ Gray’s eagle replied.

“I’ll try.” Gray held Natsu’s face, gently, as he’d done in reality. “Come on, fire breath, it’s time to wake up.”

Slowly, Natsu’s eyes blinked open. The fire mage looked confused at Gray.

“Gray? What are you doing here?” He mumbled as he slowly lifted himself. He noticed the dragon, eyes widening slightly. “You? Here?”

 _No, you’re the one who’s here. But you mustn’t dally, as danger’s lurking in the other side_. Natsu’s dragon said.

“He’s right. We were being attacked. We must return now.” Gray acquiesced as he stood.

“Alright. Let’s go back.” Natsu was hoisted up by Gray.

 _On the next time you return, hopefully, things will be calmer_. Gray’s eagle said, snapping its beak in what in a human might be a giggle.

 _Yes, next time we hope you come with more time_. The dragon let out a few puffs of smoke, quickly covering it with an innocent expression – as innocent as a dragon could be, that is.

Gray raised an eyebrow but Natsu seemed impervious to the deeper meaning of the conversation.

“Fine, be it as you wish.” The guide rolled his eyes. Then he held Natsu’s hand and tugged slightly.

“It’s that way?” Natsu asked. “Let’s go, then.” He started running, quickly pulling Gray with him.

Through the forest they ran and ran, the surround area becoming of a lighter shade, that then turned to light grey and then into white.

White.

Bright.

Light.

* * *

They came to with Gray slumped awkwardly over Natsu, a few bits of plaster on top of them and a cacophony of noises all around them.

There were fights still going.

“Okay, time to go and kick some ass!” Natsu said as he brushed himself off, the glint of excitement in his eyes.

“Sure but be careful not to zone again. I can’t be saving your ass all the time. Besides, I think it’s time we talk about bonding…” Gray said as he also patted the dirt away from his form.

“Bonding?” Natsu tilted his head to the side. “Hm, maybe you’re right. But I think that we should talk about later, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get crazier than you already are, just because you’re still unbonded. It’s dangerous.” Gray created a shield to protect them from the salve of arrows that was flying at them.

“You’re so dramatic.” Natsu said after throwing a flaming fist at the guys who were trying to sneak behind Gray.

“I’m not.” Gray countered. “Besides, our spirit animals agree with our bond.”

“What? You’re kidding, right?” Natsu said in disbelief.

“Nope.” Gray shook his head.

“Okay, let’s focus and finish these assholes so that we can go and have that conversation. Deal?”

“Deal.” Gray agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is another of those fics that I feel like continuing... should I?


End file.
